Gregor and the Prophacy of the Royal bloodline Po
by TheNightmareWriter
Summary: Sorry if its really stupid im just goofen off with writeing atm and me and three of my friends worked on it so only some of it is mine and the PoV's are hard to do... Ummm person 1. was responsible for the underlanders.. i was JT/Harold.. 3.was overlander
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey sorry I posted one of my old books after reading the PJO series… well this is still a work in progress dedicated to my two oldest friends… His actual first name is JT so I decided to dedicate this book to him!**

_The prophecy of The New Warrior and the Royal Bloodline's Secrets_

Chapter One Life in The Overlands

Gregor's PoV

I awoke to boots pouncing on top of me and lizzie telling boots to get off of me.. I opened my eye looking a boots then out of nowhere she starts to shout "IT'S ALIVE!" repeatedly sending me lizzie and from what I could hear my mother and father laughing as hard as we could... Then my mind turned to another thing… The Underlands… about five or six minutes of spacing out thinking of that place my mom called in "Gregor hurry up you're going to be-" then I heard a knock at the door.. My mom shouted out "who is it?"

A low depressed voice replied back "It's J.T, Angelina, Jackie, and Larry." .. I got up and started to get dressed as I was walking out of my room I grabbed a piece of toast lizzie had just handed me put on my jacket.. Of course J.T was sitting there looking depressed as always just staring into space, Jackie was sitting there watching the news with his mother talking about what was going on in Iraq and Angelina was arguing about a baseball game that was on last night and who they wanted to win. Then it struck me. After we left the underlands I had met J.T. He never talked that much, dressed in black, got into a load of fights in school and won all of them without breaking a sweat, always seemed to be around when you need him, but always kept his distance. To me he resembles Ripred the giant shrimp and cream sauce loving rager rat. Then all thoughts broke when J.T called out "Hey Gregor you ready yet we have to get to school on time today. One more late and we got detention!" he was there standing by the door along with Jackie and Larry and Angelina still arguing about the baseball game.

J.T's POV

Ugh why do I have to be here.. I know there's a better place where someone could put up a fight or at least I wouldn't have to listen to Larry and Angelina argue about that stupid baseball game. But Jackie was there always there when I was down.. But today she was looking at me quizzedly. From my experience that's never good. As we were arriving to Gregor's apartment I noticed a figure outside in a black cloak and shading his face I let out a slight smirk. This could be interesting. Walking to the elevator I noticed a scroll in the laundry room. Curious but remembering the saying Curiosity killed the cat then remembering mine Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed.. but just ignored it. Larry wouldn't shut up and Angelina was on a roll.. Oh no now there's no stopping them. As we were getting to Gregor's apartment door I heard his youngest sister screaming "It's alive!" then complete laughter.. so I waited a little while then knocked on the door knowing the next thing that was about to happen Gregor's mom shouted "Who is it?" I responded in my usual way " It's J.T, Angelina, Jackie, and Larry." She opened the door letting us in she had the news's on.. it was about Iraq. Then Jackie and Gregor's mom had broken into conversation about it and Larry and Angelina continued. I was just thinking 'Where the hell is Gregor it shouldn't take that long to get dressed' at that moment he came out grabbing the slice of toast from lizzie. I walked over to the door pulling on each of the other kids neck collars signaling them to follow. They all got up and gathered by the door then I shouted out to Gregor cuz he was having a space out "Gregor come on one more late and we've got detention!" Gregor flung on his jacket and started walking towards the door I opened it and slowed down a little distancing myself from the group along with Gregor. "There's a weird scroll in the wash room." He showed a bit of a shock then resumed walking. I looked around noticing the figure aging the same dark shrouded one as before.. as Gregor sped up to catch up with the rest of the group I slowed down to see if it was following us. It just sped up and kept at Gregors' pace. Then I started to think 'hey what if he's trying to get Gregor, nah no one can even lay a hand on him not even me.' As we were walking Jackie shouted out "Hey guys it's 7:25 were late." And with that I motioned to a ally my little short cut and to see if that dark figure would follow."

CHAPTER TWO THE PAST AND FUTURE INTERTWINED A CHOICE WILL BE MADE!

Gregor's POV

What is J.T doing pulling us down a dark alley then losing speed. What's he thinking. As I was looking back at him I remembered what he had said about the scroll. Then I noticed it there was a thing shrouded in a dark cloak. Then it hit me! It was someone from the underlands so I started to slow down to get at the same pace as him. By the way he was observing the 'Person' it hit me. He was going to try and fight it if it made a wrong move. And if this was a solider or a-. then I was cut off by Jackie and Angelina calling out "Hey Gregor J.T hurry up we're going to be late again!" then the figure leapt out with what seemed like super human speed. That was enough for J.T's evidence on this creature.

J.T's POV

Pulling my Ipod out I saw Gregor slowing down then I heard Jackie and Angelina call out "Hey Gregor J.T hurry up we're ganna be late again." As I was putting my Ipod head set around my neck I heard scratching then I heard Jackie and Angelina screaming "J.T GREGOR WATCH OUT BEHIN YOU!" I slipped my head phone on my neck turning it on to Move by Thousand Foot Krutch. Only to see what was that same figure speeding towards us at full speed. I barely had time to react but I knew if I didn't move fast or if I got out of the way it would hit Larry Angelina Jackie and Gregor. So I made a very risky move. I sped towards it at my full speed then I heard Gregor call out something but I didn't catch it.

Gregor's POV

Oh no! it was Ripred! DAMN DAMN DAMN! So I shouted "J.T HE'S A FRIEND STOP ! HE'S HERE TO BRING ME BACK TO THE UNDER-"

At just then and there he felt his Rager side coming up but tried to suppress it as I watched J.T dashing straight towards Ripred and I watched as Jackie, Angelina, and Larry's jaw dropped as almost in slow motion J.T slid under Ripred sending a punch up in the air missing but lifting up the cloak there was Ripred hunched over with Luxa on his back with her sword over her back but quickly dropped it to her waist and I saw Ripred wack his tail around at J.T in slow motion.

J.T's POV

Damnit! He's fast but not as fast I am.. At that moment caught up in thoughts I heard little whisking then I knew he was throwing a punch or was it a scratch. I had no clue but I just let my 'other' side or my 'dark side' as other people call it take over just like in fight when I'm against five or more people. I slid underneath him seeing a tail. Am I going insane? Then I saw what looked like to be a girl with a sword. So I hopped up as soon as I got behind this creature and sent a upper cut straight for the jacket… BINGO I HIT THE TARGET. After the cloak came off I hear Angelina and Jackie screaming and Gregor just looking at the girl who had just jumped off the creature's back shifting a sword to her waist. And tilted the crown that laid on her head to the side witch really ticked me off but as soon and the creature turned around I saw what looked like to be a Rat With a scare across it's face intersecting into a large X. and the girl just stood there paralyzed looking at Gregor the same way he was looking at her.

Gregor's PoV

IT'S LUXA! But it can't be she wouldn't come with Ripred into the overlands for nothing looking for me. To just see me. But after all we were through it could be true. But seeing her in the state she was in. it looked like she stopped caring for herself. She looked paler than ever and looked like she was about to faint. And looked close to starvation. At that moment I heard Ripred snarled out "Warrior get the princess I can smell fatigue seeping in." at that point I was sprinting towards her with all my speed and caught her just in time in my arms and dashed straight for Angelina, Jackie, and Larry. Because when you started Ripred there was no stopping him. When I got back Angelina was asking about the rat and who is the warrior and Jackie was asking about what's with the rat and you're a warrior and who is this princess?

J.T's POV

I heard the rat snarled something to Gregor and at that moment Gregor sprinted towards the strange girl catching her in the nick of time picking her up without the slightest sign of weakness. So Gregor did have a weakness and it was this girl. And then he retreated to the rest of the group who was asking a ton of question at that point then the rat started charging towards me and I heard Jackie scream then my Darker side kicked in and my favorite song turned on Trapt Headstrong. and I spun around on the ball of my foot Barley dodging the rats claw. I slammed my hand down on the Rats back and it fell to the ground I grinned. Direct hit. Then I shouted out to the Rat "Hey rat do you have a name or something or do you just want to die without you're opent not knowing you're name!?" then the rat pushed it's tail on the cement causeing a loud crack apparently lifting it over my head and I saw it starting to spin and I heard a low hiss "My name is Piece Maker Ripred!"

Gregor's POV

I stood there holding Luxa in my arms.. feeling her warmth aginst my own body just felt so natural. Then it came to me when I heard J.T taunting Ripred "Hey Rat do you have a name or something or do you just want to die without you're openent not knowing you're name!?" and Luxa slowly started to stirr and opened her eye's then I looked up after I heard a snap on the cement and Luxa, Angelnia, Jackie and Lary let out a loud gasp as you heard a low hissing/growel tone saying "Piece Maker Ripred!" and saw Ripred spinning around with a arial spin attack.

J.T's POV

HOLY COWCRAP! THAT RAT CAN JUMP! USING ONLY A TAIL! Then as the rat started to gain speed falling with the spin attack I had no choice but to doge roll. So I took three big speed walk stepps and jumped getting my back scratched alittle not to bad just ripped through my DAMN JACKET and this was my favorite! So I turned around sliding alittle after I got my footing kicking up some dist pulling out a couple of homade shiricans throwing them at the rat pretty much sharp nails on all sides.. I hade different one like rat poison ect. But I wanted to see 'Ripreds' reaction and it was a spin attack and the nails were in the wall.. I just let out a small smirk. Ok so it's going to be alittle hard to break his defenses as the dust settled a just couldn't ristest calling out "Ya know you're the first to last this long in a fight with me going at the rate I am!" then I heard scratching again and I saw him coming at me again and heard him hiss out "You're the second longest compared to Gregor!' then I went to go and doge the attack but got hit by the rats tail out of the corner of my eye I was Gregor hugging the girl. What now this is getting stranger and stranger by the second. As I smacked against the wall I let out a loud gasp for breath but wound up letting it all out. Then everything flashed back then I started to have flash backs meeting Angelina, larry, Gregor, and jackie. Then it hit me I did love her! But was she watching this or did she turn away. And if I just gave up right here would the rap charge her. No I thought to myself as I heard the rat near my face I screamed "NO! I WON"T GIVE UP!" at that moment I saw her in the corner of my eye. It was her my entire reason for living. And her eye's were filled with tears and I saw gregor turn his head with the girl.

Gregor's PoV

Damn he should just give up and back down now even I can't beat Ripred! Then I heard him scream "NO! I WON'T GIVE UP!" then saw it happening he was a Rager and heavy metal one too..  
J.T's PoV

I grabbed the rat's tail and twisted it around hearing cracks and pulled my way and slipped push him slamming a kick with my steel tipped shoes straight for his head when I heard the skinny frail and pale lady scream for ripred to stop which sounded like alittle funny voice but hey I'm not too bright but I heard alittle ":RIPRED DO NOT HARM THE OVERLANDER!" then it grabbed my foot and dug the nails into the tip thankfully not hitting my toes or cutting through and tossed me then the rat stopped and looked over at the woman.. "Aww princess.. I was just having some fun!" Then her head snapped clearly annoyed then shook her head "Halt we are not here to harm the overlander's but bring the warrior and friends back down." Then larry and Angelina shot glares at him and both said at the same time "Grgor what is this who are these people and who is this warrior!?"

Gregor's PoV

Holy cow did he just pull Ripreds tail off of him and actually get close to him. Then luxa shouted for him to stop and I saw J.T flying towards the wall with a loud thud then Angelina and larry started asking question and Jackie sprinted towards J.T and Ripred walked twords the group and Larry and Angelina backed up so I said "Relax he's a friend." Just to try and calm them down. Then Angelina gave a deranged look "did he just beat J.T and where are they from!"

J.T's PoV

I started to have flash back on all the times I distanced myself from Jackie and the rest of the group and never told them my past. And I started to slip in and out of consoicness. And saw jackie running over to him and felt her hands go on his back and chest and heard her soothing voice but I couldn't make out the words I just laid there and fell uncousoic. But hear gregor's voice and the rest……..

Gregor's PoV

Curiously I ask Ripred and Luxa something that I wouldn't do unless I was annoyed which clearly I was. "Why are you guys in the overlands and I thought the warrior- I mean me was practically dead!" then luxa and Ripred both responded Luxa went first "Gregor there is another profaciy and it called for the Warrior, the Princess and the warrior's overland allies." Then Ripred went "And we tracked you down here with you're friends and that hell hole over there" and gestured towards J.T and jackie shot a glare. Then larry and Angelina spoke up "gregor is this Luxa chick you're Girlfriend or something and this Ripred is he you're best friend and what is this Underland!?" so I filled them in I heard a few gasps and then saw a few nods.. Then I asked the question "So will you guys come with us the prophecy called for me and my overland allies." I was larry nod. Then Angelina then looked at J.T that had just woken up and heard most of the conversation nod then jackie nodded with her 'I don't know about this Greg' Ripred gave a sigh of relief then a little stretch "So we're bringing little Hero over there with us?" I nodded then Ripred looked at me with the most serious face I've ever seen him have and said "I have two question" I nodded "What are they?"  
"One how is lizzie?"

"two is Do you have any Shrimp and Creamsauce." I rolled my eye's

"Lizzie's fine and no I don't have any."And everyone started cracking up. Then Luxa cut it "SO when are we leavening?" Ripred gave a nod then Luxa "Shall we rest here for alittle while before we go." Then Ripred cut in "And mabe get the Iron Cheffiest to cook some shrimp and creamsacue and check on Lizzie?" Again we all laughed then I gave a nod. This time I was going in the underlands and staying down there with Luxa. After all it had been a year since we last parted at the rock.. Then we let go of each other's hands and my father moved the rock over the whole. "So we're going no going back on this now no matter how scary this gets?" and they all gave a nod along with J.T's O.K let's get on with it Grunt' and we started towards my apartment Ripred grabbed the cloak and hid the sword and crown and hid himself mostly. Because a 10 or 11ft rat walking around in NY cities streets what do ya think would happen. When we got the the apartment Lizzie and boots still haven't left for school and his mother and father were still home all I could think about was 'Ohh boy am I in for the worst argument of my life'

Chapter Three the Argument between the New Warrior and the Piece Keeper

[Coming soon to a theater near you.]

[ Back and new chapter! 6/5/09]

J.T's PoV

I awoke in what seemed to be a storage area.. Then I looked around notice alittle sunshine seeping through the dirty window to my right… then I noticed something holding onto my left hand tightly.. I turned my head seeing her.. It was the girl I could never get out of my head.. the sun hit her at just the right position.. her hair looked like it was shining. Her eyes were that shade of a sorta light brown with left a small glitter in her eye's. She looked like she was just crying. Then I tightened my grip on her hand and looked up at her.. she just looked down at me with a 'I was sacred for my life!' look on her face.

Jackie's flash back to the fight.

I saw him dashing towards the figured cloak; he slides under it sending an upper cut taking off the cloak. next thing I saw was a giant rat, a pale, very white female on the rats back tip the crown and shift her sword to her waist. She started to get wobbly. Gregor runs over to her. Rat snarels something. Gregor yells for J.T to stop. J.T. Rat sends a claw out. J.T ducks I hear a grunt J.T's in front of us with a bloody mark on his back with a line vertically through the back of his jacket. J.T kicks up a lot of dust, and then lets out a clicking sound. I hear three loud tings and small cutting. Dust clears. J.T. dashes at the rat shouting something then J.T. doge rolls. Kicks the rat. The rats on the floor. It jumps up using tail. Lands slams J.T. into wall holding him there J.T. shouts something. He sends a kick to the rats head. Rat grabbs and flings him. Gregor tells us about this 'underland'. I run over to J.T. rat puts cloak on. We start running to Gregor's house. Gregor's carrying the pale girl in his arms. Lays her down in his parents room. Him and his mom get into an arguing.

Currently.

A tall pale man came up to the appartment with what seemed to be a medicine bag and took off J.T's jacket and shirt. His chest and back were bleeding majorly, thank god for that. I thought I was actually going to lose him. Forever.. Howard applied some medicine on J.T's wounds then covered his chest up with bandages and walked out of the room to the room Gregor and the pale girl were giving Ripred the 'Rat' a disapproving look. Who was playing with lizzie. Boots was in the room with Gregor and the pale girl. Who apparently was a princess. After he left he shut the door and I felt some tears coming up. This happened when my dog had died though. I held his left and in mine and started to sob alittle remembering my dog's death. She had, had lung cancer. Then I felt him stir alittle. He stared at the wall for a couple of seconds then turned his head towards me. We just looked at each other for a moment and he tightened his grip on my hand. We just sat there. Looking in each other's eyes.

J.T's PoV

A few minutes of staring at each other. A weird thing happened I thought I saw the same feelings I had for her in her eyes

Jackie's PoV

A few minutes after staring at each other I had almost thought I had seen some sign of love in his eyes... If only for a split second.

Gregor's PoV

I dashed into my apartment holding Luxa and Ripred carrying J.T, Jackie, Larry and Angelina running behind him. When they reached his apartment Larry opened the door to the building and the door into the apartment. I saw that my mother, father, and sisters were all still in the apartment. Then turned towards us I immediately took charge of the situation I told Ripred to put J.T in my room the small closet area and I dashed into my parents room since my father was healthy he wouldn't be in there so I laid her down on the bed and ran back out to see what everyone was doing Angelina and larry were standing there looking at us. Then Ripred ran down the vents and acupple of minutes later he returned with Howard on his back witch immediately ran into J.T's room and applied some medicine on his would then wrapped a bandage around his chest and back leavening a shoulder strap on the bandages to make sure they'll stay on if he gets up. Then he gave Ripred a disapproving look then sprinted into my Parrents room were Luxa had been asleep but woke up when Howard came dashing in. She looked sick but what was surprising was that Howard pulled out some pills and told me to get a cup of water as I did and gave it to her. Then told me to go and get some food. And just then thank god came in. She began to cook Ripred's favorite meal. Then some speggittie and meat sauce for Me,Luxa,Angelina,Larry,Jackie, and J.T who still hadn't woken up yet. had callen us for the food and of course Ripred was already at the table staring at the kitchen as walked out carrying the food. Luxa seemed to be going alittle better and insisted on getting out of bed to go to the kitchen. Howard gave us a disapproving look but we just ignored it. As we walked past my room were J.T and Jackie were sitting I saw it! So did Luxa! And we both started giggling. J.T and Jackie were kissing but there was something different about J.T he seemed little bit relaxed and off guard. Jackie looked calm. They just stood there till Ripred wacked his tail against the wall light to his expectations hissing loudly "Overlanders it is rude to make people wait!" then they broke apart and looked at us and both started blushing..

J.T's PoV

We had just met each other's for what felt like forever after called into us. Then I heard the rats tail bang against the wall and we separated to see Gregor and that pale girl standing at the door. I started turning red and so did Jackie. It was sorta ironic though come to think of it. I just gave a glare and they both started grinning.

Gregor's PoV

He shot a glare at us so we both started heading to the table where Lizzie,Boots,Larry, Angelina, , my parents, and Ripred were sitting there all talking to one another Lizzie was talking to Ripred, Larry was talking to Angelina, was talking to my parents, and Howard was telling Boot's how Temp and Hazzard are, while trying to get her to eat.

It had been amazing two years and fifteen-days since I last saw Luxa,Ripred, and Howard. Luxa had matured since then she looked astonishing. Her eyes were a light shade of violet, her hair was still bleach blondish, but she was little bit more shooken up. Then I snapped back into reality as Ripred gave a long 'I'm waiting' grunt then called out to Jackie and J.T to get to the table or he'll come in there as we took our seats. Then Howard gave us a glare that felt like something was stabbing holes through you.

J.T's PoV

I looked over to Jackie who was just getting up and looked over at me. Then I gave little sigh and tried to get out of the bed which I failed miserably at. Then she gave a small sigh and tossed me my coat. She began walking over to me when the rat smacked his tail into the wall calling out for us and she jumped little and I gave a little grin followed by a snicker… Mmmm Snickers, What I wouldn't do for one right now. Then she started helping me up which didn't look like it was easy for her. When I got up I looked into the merior and turned before I put my jacket on and saw my back was bleeding little and I gave a small grunt. Thinking to my self 'Ahh great what type of strength is this rat packing' and put my jacket on as Jackie started walking to the door frame and stood there looking at me with her 'hurry up already' face. So I threw my coat on as fast as I could. While we were walking out of the bedroom door I noticed my right leg started to feel little limp so I started limping Gregor, The pale Princess girl, Larry, Angelina,Lizzie, 'The Rat", Gregor's parents, Mrs. Iron cheffeist, and a large guy I don't know but I wanna know were all staring at me. Then I looked down my black pants were little bloody my steel tipped combat boots were blood stained and I had no shirt on just bandages and a jacket on that had a giant rip on the back across from my left shoulder to my to my right hip. Out of nowhere I began to laugh and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.. then when I was done I looked over at the rat who was looking at me like I was crazy. Then the words left my mouth "Nice match rat. But next time don't leave you're chest, back, underarms, and legs un-protected." Then Ripred started to get his irritated face on.

Gregor's PoV

What the hell is he doing is he looking for a re-match I looked over at Lizzie which had a worried face on Larry and Angelina were practically huddling together, my parents with concerned looks on their faces, with a confused slash worried face on and Jackie looking up at him then tightened her grip on his arm. Then Ripred's tail went in the air I felt my rager side flowing up to the breaking point. Then Luxa put her hand on my shoulder eating peacefully.

J.T's PoV

What did I do I just gave him some tips now he has his tail in the air as if he were going to attack. Jackie was holding on to my arm tightly Lizzie the rats soft spot was sitting there scared. Then she started to have a panic attack and the rat gave a glare at me and grabbed a paper bag that was on the couch that contained Gregor's lunch but he ate it a while ago. Then gave it to Lizzie which put it up to her mouth and started breathing heavily into it. Calming her down.

Gregor's PoV

I looked over at lizzie witch looked like she was about to have a panic attack again. Then it happened she had it. Ripred gave J.T a glare then wiped his tail grabbing my empty paper lunch bag and gave it to lizzie and she started to calm down then my dad started to practice her mutable table with her to calm her down little more to make sure it wasn't going to happen again then Ripred turned to J.T doing his Growl/Hissing thing he does when he's pissed "You weren't that much of a threats as I thought you were."

J.T's PoV

Gregor's dad was doing the multiplication tables with lizzie and the rat turned to me and said in a Growl/Hissing tone "You weren't as much of a threat as I thought you were." Then I gave a slight grin. Then boots came running over to me and looked up then said "You have lots of band-aids on!" then reached up and poked were the cut on my chest was from the tail which made me flinch and the rat to laugh along with the rest. Then after she was satisfied she turned to the rat and yelled "you Meany you gave JTea a boo-boo! Big fluffy mouse gave JTea a boo-boo." Then everyone except me and the rat started cracking up the.

Gregor's PoV

Everyone started laughing after boots started to mess with J.T by mispronouncing his name saying Jtea and calling Ripred a 'Big Fluffy mouse. Then I looked over at Luxa and I noticed something different about her. On her left hand she had a golden ring on. Then it hit me Sh-sh she was getting married to another guy… But she was only 15 years old. She had to be atleast 16.. I looked at her for a moment then got up looking over at my mother and father and with completely no emotions on my face and tried to sound as happy as I could and asked "May I be excused please?" Ripred's head shot up from his shrimp and creamsauce bowl. J.T's head shot up followed by Jackie then Larry followed by Angelina, Lizzie then Howard no so surprised.

J.T's PoV

Is that a ring on the princess's left hand finger. Wow and it's gold. Geeze did gregor perpose to her. No they look like they haven't seen eachother in a while. Then Gregor spotted it and looked at her once more then stood up with a stright face and said blankly "May I be excused please?" then everyone's head shot up but that tall dude's head last surpriseingly he didn't look to surprised. What was up with that guy any way? He's getting on my nerves! And he has the guts to put a satifyed face on like a 'I told you so' face. That gets on my nerves. But what's up with Gregor and this chick.

Gregor's PoV

My parents nodded at me as I was walking twords the door I saw howard get a ' I told you so' face on. But Ripred he had a sympathetic face on. I've never seen him with one on. Did he know how I felt about her? I mean truly did he know how I felt? The rat who had lost his whole family in one flood. The deadliest wepon in the whole underlands. A fellow rager who had nothing really to fight for but continued life anyways. The rat who had always been so nasty to people in the past. The one who had always had never really cared for nothing. But then I looked back on old old memories. The rat who had saved me once or twice. My best friend. My teacher, my only allie who I could truly trust with my life. The rat who truly under stood me. Then I shot a look at Luxa and Howard and threw my coat on it was black with a red line circleing the outer rims on it till you get to the zipper and was full leather. Then flung the door open to catch it before it it the wall then slammed it shut and walked to the laundry room to pick up the scroll that he just noticed untill today. He opened it just to stare at the words he had been dredding.

J.T's PoV

I began to eat while he was staring down the 'Fluffy mouse' with questions then he put on his jacket and opened the door and slammed it shut and walked down the stairs in a rush. I sent a glare over to the tall man and just couldn't rezist but ask him his name in the most rude possible way ever seening what he did to Gregor "Hey DouchBag!"

He head flung towards me and so did everyone else's then the princess opened her mouth to speak "Who is this 'Douch bag' you speak of?" then Gregor's parents and everyone shot angery glares, the rat Ripred which I just remembered his name with my new found respect for him was grinning who apparently knew who and what I was talking about just kept grinning. "A **douche** is a The metaphor of identifying a person as a douche is intended to associate a variety of negative qualities, specifically arrogance and malice. Or a bag used to transfer virginal fluids." Then the rat let out a wider grin than before. And I let one out too. Then princess's face turned into one big glare then the tall white arrogant man stood up and said "My name is Howard I come from the fount and I am from the royal blood line in Regalia and a medicine captain and I am certainly not this Douche bag you speak of!" I gave a big smirk so did the rat but the princess was pissed so was the meds man. Heh. I gave a nod "Yea you are a Douche bag or shall I call you _ Sir Howard The Royal Douche Bag_?" his whole body turned red and Ripred started laughing and Jackie was concerned it looked like Larry was confused and so was Angelina and Boots was scared lizzie was smiling Gregor's parents were pissed suppressing a smile.. Howard sent a glare my way Ripred looked amused then the Princess's facial expression changed. There it was I got them! Then Sir Howard The Royal Douche Bag snarled out "What is the meaning of you calling me a 'Douche bag' anyways overlander do you not have any respect?" his tone was getting angrier than ever I let out a grin. "You're so called ally just found out the girl from what I can tell loves a lot witch I've never seen him this happy or weak or such a klutz Ever before in my life. Then after the fact he finds out you're not supposed to look satisfied you ass douche! You're supposed to try and get him to cheer up!" then I turned to the princess I was on a roll and there's no stopping me now! "Hey your highness don't you have any feeling for Gregor?!?"

She responded almost immediately "NO I DO NOT LOVE HIM ANYMORE!" she shook her head clearly upset.. then I turned my head seeing Gregor standing at the door way with a glare and the scroll in his hands… he looked like he was going to flip out full scale.

Gregor's PoV

I opened the letter slowly to waist some time but when I looked inside of it, it only look me the first and second line to realize what was going on.

_Dear Gregor,_

_ It had been two years and twelve days. I have waited for you. I have spent so long mourning over losing you. But I will not wait any longer I will meet you midnight overlander tonight if you truly love me you will meet me at the entrance in centeral park. If you do not show I will have to marry someone else. And will prove to me that you never truly loved me it was just pup love as everyone judged it to be. But if you do meet me It will give me a reason to cancel the wedding between Harold and I. and you will prove to me that you truly love me. A new Prophecy was also discovered it calls for the warrior of new and the warrior of old and allies from the overland. I will be waiting by the entrance Gregor. Please come._

_ Love,_

_ Luxa_

She was getting married and I missed my opportunity to stop the wedding. She will only get married at the age of six-teen so I may still have some time. I rolled up the scroll and noticed that there was a underlander opening the grate to put a letter in he saw Gregor and immediately saluted him "Warrior!" I rolled my eye's "Don't be so stiff who is this scroll for?" he replied fast "For you sir!" I let out a sigh "please call me Gregor." He nodded giving the scroll to me and was just about to leave but I stopped him "Hey can you send some fliers over because we are preparing to leave." The guard turned around and nodded and gave a swift U-turn and headed for Regalia.

I opened the scroll slowly reading it

_Dear overlander,_

_You have proved everyone right. Though we still need you for the prophecy so me and Ripred will be visiting the overland today to bring you back down to complete the prophecy. Then you may go back to the overlands if you please. Or you may stay for my wedding._

_Sincerely,_

_QUEEN LUXA_

My eye's widened almost immediately thinking 'I have to know how she feels about me! At all costs! She MUST feel the same way I do about her still! All these years and days of pain I need to know if she still loves me!' I got up from were I was currently sitting and gripped the scroll wrapping it around the first scroll and began to dash up the stair as fast as I could. Then the thoughts started to race through my mind like Would she still love me or does she hate me? Will she change her mind? Or would I have gotten close to dieing more times than I can count and putting my life on the line now for nothing but the only woman I would ever love in my life time want to kill me. I just had to find out I was now dashing up the stairs hearing some arguing coming from my apartment I grabbed the door and took a breath and opened it and I saw J.T looking up at J.T and Howard glaring at him. Then I heard my answer.

I saw Luxa shaking her head and screamed "NO I DO NOT LOVE HIM ANYMORE!"

Then I felt my rager side pulling up from the bottom of my mask I had on to stop my emotions from running free all I felt was Anger, Hatred, sorrow and some sort of messed up fear. I clutched then scroll glaring at her, Howard and Ripred then flipped out part way "SO ALL OF IT WAS A LIE JUST PUP LOVE AM I RIGHT LUXA! ALL I HAD TO PULL ME THROUGH THESE TWO YEARS WAS THIS PICTURE! OF YOU AND ME IN THE MUSEUM! AND THAT"S ALL YOU CAN SAY!?!" everyone was looking at him Ripred was ready to guard Luxa along with Howard then I reached into my back pocket I felt tears coming forward pulling the Photo of Luxa and I out and took a look at it then crumbled it lowering my tone trying to hold back the tears boots came running over to me and hugged me and looked up "Gregor why you sad and mad?" I just stood my ground like a statue glaring at the three Luxa looked like she was about to cry Howard was about to attack Ripred on the other hand had a sympathetic look on his face then I shot a glare at him focuseing on him and him only snarling through my clenched teeth "Don't feel pity for me you rat You knew about this all along! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU THREE RIGHT NOW!" then Ripred spoke up "But boy remember you are out numbered and will be against me you will most likely loose."

J.T's PoV

I stood there glaring and gritting my teeth looking at all the overlander's in the room "I'm with you Gregor you want to take em out I'm with you. But for a second I thought that Ripred would have sided with you but hey Rats what can I say?" I saw Ripred shoot a glare at me.

Gregor's PoV

I looked over at J.T with a sigh of relief then glared at the three again but set my sight on Luxa… " it would be two ragers against one and two regulars.." then snarled out "Ripred of all people I thought you would side with me. The ONLY GOD DAMNED ONE THE THIS WORLD!" Ripred just kept his composer the was he was before then spoke up "Overlander, I have lost my entire family and you know that. I know what it feels like to lose what you love the most in the world. But hear me out as a rager you can't let those feeling's get in the way." I just stood there as my anger started to turn to pain and sorrow I put my hand in my pocket to see if my sharp flip pocket knife I had picked up in the museum before I left the last time. I glared at Howard and Luxa with easing up glare from all the emotions rushing through me right now. Forcing out most of the words that came out of his mouth saying them slowly "Give me one good reason I should go back." Luxa looked like she was going to break down. Howard looked pissed and Ripred was just sitting there.

J.T's PoV

I'm sure Gregor's never flipped out like this ever before. But this was just t unbearable I would have attacked by now. But he still must have feelings for this Luxa. And she might have some for him

Chapter four The Decision of the Princess and fate of the Warrior of New

[Riddle: Okay. Alive without breath, as cold as death; never thirsty, ever drinking, all in mail never clinking.]

Luxa's PoV

They were all getting on my nerves then the guy who was fighting Ripred had spoken up with a loud depressed voice. I didn't catch it but I heard him call Howard A 'Douche Bag' what is this douche bag it must be a insult. I started to get really mad so I spoke up "What is this douche bag?" he responded "A **douche** is a The metaphor of identifying a person as a douche is intended to associate a variety of negative qualities, specifically arrogance and malice. Or a bag used to transfer virginal fluids." Howard got mad and said "I am certainly not this douche bag you speak of!!" The boy said "Ya you are." Howard was getting aggravated then I heard Howard say something about being in the royal blood line of Regalia and the Fount. Then heard the boy say part of his sentence "Well a friend doesn't act like" then "You're so called ally just found out the girl from what I can tell loves a lot witch I've never seen him this happy or weak or such a klutz Ever before in my life. Then after the fact he finds out you're not supposed to look satisfied you ass douche! You're supposed to try and get him to cheer up!" then he looked at me with a face that had only been on most of the terrifying warriors in the entire Underlands. And spoke very stern "Hey your highness don't you have any feeling for Gregor?!?" I started to crack my shell I had worked on since Gregor had left the underlands for the last time was cracking all because of one boy I had convinced myself that he was not going to come back or he is already happily in love with some overland girl. But it all happened so fast. Vikus had set up a arranged marrage with Ambassador Harold from the Fount. We were to be married on the day of my birth day. But Ripred had convinced him that if the overlander warrior were to come back the wedding would be postponed to see who I truly loved so I tried writing him. I sent one scroll telling him to meet me at the entrance in central park were we had last departed midnight overland time. I waited three hours… No sign of him. So I began to walk away but I heard light footsteps I turned around and lit my torch I saw a cutter running twords me at full speed so I threw the torch at it and started running. I felt my left hip. Damn the one time I forget my sword I need it. Then memories of Gregor saving my life and all the times he was there when I needed him, he always knew what to say, what to do. He was like a guardian angel. The one time he wasn't there with me when I was outside of the city I needed him. I turned my head seeing the cutter charging at full speed still. Then I heard even faster footsteps, behind the cutter. I turned my head seeing Harold charging at the cutter not even breaking a sweat from the charge. His attacking weapon was a, very long katana witch had a chain at the bottom witch would detach if he pressed a button on the handle and would make the blade like a chain but only with blades on it.. His defensive was a long broad sword that was almost unbreakable. Both were heavy up to the point where if a normal solider was holding both of them at the same time like he does, they would be panting from just holding one of them up with two hands. The broad sword was made of sturdy solid gold, witch was supper strong. His katana was made of titanium and changed colors in different light which confused his opponents. He began to catch up to the cutter and I could see he was wearing his red tunic, his black pants, a black under shirt, red gloves and a brand new type of boots that had been inspired by Gregor but only improved, they were black steel to protect the shins but when you got down to the tips they were a solid bronze tip. Once again they are way too heavy for regular solders to carry around unless it was wartime. He wore then on a daily basis and was just as fast as Gregor with his on. Then he leapt into the air like it was nothing with his armor on but I saw something else on him it was a over coat that used to be my father's it was Blood red with black roses on it, it had two black shoulder pads attacked to it but they weren't that big but really light too. The over coat started to flutter in the wind as the cutter caught up to me while I was admiring his armor. He released the chain by flipping the switch on the handle the blade turned into a chain and stabbed into the ground behind me and I heard him scream "LUXA RUN IT'S TO DANGEROUS FOR YOU HERE!" boy was he getting on my nerves I could handle myself. I turned around to see about four or five more cutters following Harold. He pulled back on the blade and it hit the top of the tunnel and swung landing behind me from what I could tell and we were learning the edge so I called out for Aurora's and she said "Drop now Luxa" in her hissing voice so I jumped about three seconds of falling and I landed right on Aurora's back and she pulled up to see how Harold was doing.. the first cutter was charging at him with it's clamper's wide open and went to go clamp on him chest but Harold was faster than he let on with that sword and right before it struck he sent a horizontal slash heading twords the cutter and hit it right dead in the middle of the two clamper's cutting it in half and jumped up dodging the second cutter by an inch. The two remain cutter's were bon both of his sides one on the right the other on the left. It was like time just froze that that moment a breeze hit Harold causing his long Bleach Blond hair to flow. The sigh was amazing he was in my father's blood red over coat covered in black roses and his red tunic and black baggy pants started to follow the breeze… Then out of no where the cutter's started to charge both with their giant clamper's open as wide as possible charging twords him the red on their outer shell was a bit frightening. It looked like he had a slight smirk on. Then the memory of Gregor on our fourth quest when he had used his spin attack on the twisters in the jungle when he had gotten that sick smile while killing them it looked like he actually liked killing them. But Harold, he loved a good fight. At this point the two cutters were in his swords length and he flipped the switch on his long katana and the blade retracted into a spinning motion and cut the two cutters in half and the sword became still once again. Then he turned to me with a glare and started walking twords me and Aurora. When he had gotten there Aurora had flew back a little and he spoke in aggravation "You were waiting for him weren't you? And you didn't bring you're sword." Now he was getting on my nerves. "Harold yo-" he interrupted me "Luxa I know you do not love me the way I love you. But you have to under stand he is not and will not come back down. All of what he put you through and you still love him?!" his voice started to fill with pain and anger fused. "Harold, I do love you. But Gre-"

"IS HE ALL YOU CAN THINK OF LUXA?! THE BOY WHO LEFT YOU IN THE DARK?! ALL ALONE?!"

"Harold! Please under stand. We need him for the Prophecy!"

He turned his head to the left slightly from the torch light it looked like there was a tear falling down his cheek for a second. Then he spoke up in a lower and more sorrowful tone "You still have feelings for him, don't you Luxa?" I shook my head but in the back of my head the only thing I was screaming for was Gregor's touch. The picture I had from when we were dancing in the high hall at Hazard's party. It brought back painful memories of many but happy with Gregor. At that moment Harold sheathed both of his swords sending a sorrowful glow that was hard to see past his bleach blond hair. His Dark Violet eye's met mine.

"Luxa do you truly love me? Or are you doing this for you're city?"

There was a part of me screaming to say yes! But another to say NO! but the No part won.. "Harold I love you and you know that! Why won't you believe me?" Harold shook his head "Prove it!" and he sprinted at me and Aurora and jumped heading straight for the water below as his hair flowed into his eye's I saw them shut.

"HAROLD NO!" at that moment Aurora started diving for him. And I caught him just in time and told Aurora to pull up as Harold's bond Thor who looked almost exactly like Ares except for the scar across his chest. And spoke in a low hissing tone "Harold fall I will catch you." At that moment he jumped and got caught by Thor. He sent a expression less look my way then looked in front of him "I think we should go back to Regalia now.." What did I do wrong? I caught him light he said to. AGH! I just don't get him sometimes! When we got back to Regalia it was past our curfew so we wound up going straight to bed.

J.T's PoV 3 days before the incident

I was taking a walk though Central park and heard some screaming while I was walking past a large rock. So I stopped then I heard foot steps then I heard a shout then a mans shout then metal clinging with a hollow or something like that. Then the sound faded. I though to my self 'Ugh I'm hearing things now.' So I began to walk home because it was getting late It was almost 12:00AM so I started to sprint home… I got home and my dog ran for me and started licking my face and my parents were wondering were I was. And kept asking me questions then my mom flipped cuz I slammed the door in her face and hopped in bed and began to doze off watching T.V.

Luxa's PoV

I know Gregor still has feeling for me. But at the same time what if he has found an overland girl that he fell in love with? He probably did. But we have to get him down here to complete the prophecy if the cutters. But how? So I sent for Ripred who was now piece maker and also my bond. We talked it out for a long time then we both decided we would go up into the overlands tomorrow morning. So I sent Gregor a note hoping the mail rout hasn't shut down yet. But it was.. so I just had to get up there tomorrow hoping that he got the letter.

The Third day Luxa's PoV currently

There he was the man who I would always love. And he heard me say that, no scream that I wouldn't love him ever again. And he just now was confessing all of his love now. Of all the moments now. His long black hair straight down there was a scare on his chin near his neck to the right. His friend was sitting next to me I think his name was J.T. he was glaring at Howard. I saw Gregor reach into his pocket after the speech and pulled out the picture of us in the museum I saw Howard's face light up dark red and Gregor shouted out "SO ALL OF IT WAS A LIE JUST PUP LOVE AM I RIGHT LUXA! ALL I HAD TO PULL ME THROUGH THESE TWO YEARS WAS THIS PICTURE! OF YOU AND ME IN THE MUSEUM! AND THAT"S ALL YOU CAN SAY!?!" then shouted "GIVE ME ONE RESON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU THREE RIGHT NOW!" and Ripred responded and it all became a blur. Then Gregor put his hand in his back pocket again pulling out a small knife and pressed a button and it flipped open I saw the blade it was the same thing that before he left I slipped into his pocket but it had some writing on it now I saw my name _Luxa the only girl I will love_ which was impressive and I looked up at him and he just had a sorrowful and painful face on. I just wanted to run over to him and hug him but then he spoke out again. "Luxa if you really never had feeling for me I want you to kill me, end my life right now. If you did have feeling or just at the slightest for me when I was down there two years fifteen days ago you will not stab me, but return to the underlands and I will follow for this one last prophecy. And leave you alone to live you're life forever." I looked at him seeing a tear drop roll down his face past his scare on his neck. His black hair covered his dark brown eye's.

Gregor's PoV

I pulled out the Pocket knife Luxa had given me before I left and I had carved _Luxa the only girl I will love _as best as I could and flipped it open and threw it in the middle of me and the group and dropped the scrolls and said "Luxa if you really never had feeling for me I want you to kill me, end my life right now. If you did have feeling or just at the slightest for me when I was down there two years fifteen days ago you will not stab me, but return to the underlands and I will follow for this one last prophecy. And leave you alone to live you're life forever.". she looked at me, I held my head up straight and stood there and straightened my self out and let my hair fall over my eye's as a tear rolled down my face past the scare on my neck I had gotten from a kidnapper which now laid at the bottom of a pit in New York city. I saw her walk over to the knife

Luxa's PoV

I had made up my mind I got up and started walking twords the knife.

Gregor's PoV

This was it getting killed by the only girl I will ever love. And with my family and friends watching me.

Luxa's PoV

Gregor's whole family and all of his friends were watching me now.

Gregor's PoV

Err… If I survive this I promise I will kill that bastard that stole Luxa's heart from me!

Luxa's PoV

I was now infront of him, and he didn't even flinch.

Gregor's PoV

She was now standing in front of me with the knife, I just stared at her taking my last look at the Pale light violet eye's, Bleach blond haired woman I would never see again and would take my life from me.

Luxa's PoV

I stared up at the man. It just seemed like yester day we were just kids on the quest and falling in love and now everything was soo damn difficult! Why did I have to choose!

Gregor's PoV

She was staring up at me and our eye's connected everyone in the room was watching my mother had her hands over her mouth my dad's lips were bit and Angelina and Larry were confused, boots was scared, lizzie was discombobulated, Ripred was grinning, Howard was glaring, Jackie was biteing her lips and dug her head in her arms. J.T was pissed off and ready to attack at any moment with Ripred observing him.

J.T's PoV

What the hell why is he doing this why is SHE DOING THIS! She's going to stab him! ERRR! THIS IS ALL SOO DAMN MESSED UP!

Luxa's PoV

I slowly released the knife and if fell to the floor sticking in between two small cracks in the floor.

Gregor's PoV

I watched her slowly drop the knife and it stick in between the floor boards.

Luxa's PoV

Tears started flowing down my face as I embraced him.

Gregor's PoV

What's going on why is she hugging me? I looked down and she was crying so I hugged her back and put my head on top oh her's.

Luxa's PoV

I looked up at him looking into his eye's and asked in a whispering tone "Please come back down."

Gregor's PoV

I nodded my head but still didn't know why she was hugging me and why she was crying. I pushed away when I saw Howard's face light up.

Luxa's PoV

Why is he pushing me away. Does he not have feelings for me? Then I had my answer. He spoke up in a low startling voice "But you must stay far away from me. And do not embrace me like this anymore. Do not get in my way or I 'will' kill you."

Gregor's PoV

I had to set some rules now that I know she's getting married and has some feelings for me so I spoke up in the most terrifying voice I could muster up at that moment and said "But you must stay far away from me. And do not embrace me like this anymore. Do not get in my way or I 'will' kill you." I looked around the room everyone was shocked including Howard and Ripred. Who had not seen that coming.

Luxa's PoV

I looked around everyone was staring at him like he was a madman. Even Ripred and Howard.

Gregor's PoV

This is going to be the worst time of my life "But now that we got that out of the way we should start going to the Dead Lands or what ever you guys want to call it." Howard looked furious Ripred was grinning and Luxa was glaring at me, then Howard spoke up "You shall not talk about my home land like that Overlander! Or I will kill YOU!" Ripred chuckled.

Luxa's PoV

Did he just insult my home land and why then I heard Howard speak up "You shall not talk about my home land like that Overlander! Or I will kill YOU!" then Ripred chuckled I shot a glare at him then one at Gregor and he just returned it with a expressionless face. "then we shall get started Gregor."

Gregor's PoV

I looked at Luxa to see her reaction to what I said and she was shooting a glare at me. Good phase one of my plan complete. Phase two now. I was, about to speak up but then Ripred spoke up "Jeeze lets just start going all these emotions are driving me nuts! Can we just go now!" I nodded.

Chapter Six Back into the Flames

[ This chapter is mostly going to be on J.T's PoV and Harold. And a special sceen is coming up too all secrets will be revealed.]

J.T's PoV

I got up out of my seat and began to walk twords Gregor's room to get my shirt. I walked into the room and took off my jacket and picked up my shirt and just looked at it. There was a streak of blood on the back along with a rip and the front had blood on it too. 'Then it hit me. I had to get home and get my things but if my parents saw me I would be in deep crap. Wait I think my mom is working a double and my step-dad is too.. Soo if we were to go to my house to pick up my things it wouldn't be that long. Though the question is would they let me?' I straightened our my shirt and put on my fingerless gloves, then my jacket and zipped it up and walked out of the room seeing Gregor standing by the door in what seemed to be military boot's The princess was on Ripred's back under the cloak, and Angelina and Larry were standing there looking at me with their 'Help' faces on The tall dude Howard had his glare on Gregor. And it looked like Boots, Lizzie, and Gregor's parents were coming on the trip to The Place Down Under.

Harold's PoV

I began to get dressed for today's council meeting. I put on my black pants that were always baggy like I asked and made with heavy cloth. Then I put on my Black under shirt which was tight made of cloth and pretty warm then followed by my red tunic which was really a chest guard sent to me from the armor Miravet as a welcoming present into the royal family. Then I reached for my Bronze and Red boots that were inspired from that retched overland warrior that went up to my shins so I covered them with my black pants then walked over to the corner of my room and picked up my Titanium Katana and secured it on my left hip since it was probably not going to be used to day then took my Golden broad sword out that I had gotten as a gift before I left the fount and laid it on the bed and picked up the over coat Luxa had given me it was Blood red with black roses on it, it had two black shoulder pads attacked to it but they weren't that big but really light too it had a small sword case on the outside of it and a holster in the inside of it incase you wanted to place the case in there which I never did and just slipped the golden sword into the bronze case and put on the over coat then my red fingerless gloves. Then I combed my hair and walked towards the door which was the only one in the entire palace. And I saw Hazard walking by. He was always talking about the warrior and his sisters and how they saved him. Which got on my nerves a lot since Luxa still has feeling for him. So I called out "Hazard how fare you this day?" he stopped and turned into my direction with a smile on his face which was never good in my case and said "I fare well and did you hear that Luxa, and Ripred will be back today with the warrior and his friends?" there he goes he's picken up overland words from the warrior and talks like that and sometimes uses words that the warrior did which gets on my nerves because I can not under stand him. So I just looked at him with a surprised face trying to hide my anger with him and Luxa "Why was I not told about this visit to get the warrior?" it took him a moment to respond then spoke up "Well Luxa didn't want you to know about it because she thought you would be mad." Now this was on my nerves " when will they be arriving?" once again he responded faster than though to be "Soon some were around noon or tonight!" I gave him a smile "Thank you for telling me this Hazard." He nodded "No problem Harold." And ran off to the High Halls for breakfast which had been brought to me this morning so I could get ready faster. So I began to walk down the halls to get to the council room.

J.T's PoV

I began to walk towards the group then Gregor said "Hurry up J.T I wanna get there soon!" I nodded "About that I have to get to my house to pick some stuff up it's close to here if you want you guys can head down and wait for me down there or send a group to the grate when you get there I will only getting some stuff from my house ok?" Ripred nodded, Gregor took a second then nodded, followed by the rest of the group. Then I noticed Jackie looking scared as we began to walk down the stairs so I put my hand on her shoulder and said "Wanna come to my house I might need help carrying my stuff." Gregor, Angelina and Larry turned around with the 'oo you like her' faces. And she just nodded. As we got to the laundry room door Luxa the princess said "We will send a unit to the Grate entrance okay?" I nodded and Jackie and I went through the door going into the streets into the city and a chill hit us. So I said "Damn it's cold out to day." And stuck my hands into my pockets. Then she responded in her quiet voice "It is kinda cold. But you're jackets ripped to." I just looked down at her. She always had an innocent face on and her eye's changed colors constantly. Then I looked up and looked all four ways making sure that there were no cars turning then we walked across the street. And we stopped in front of my house and I took a deep inhale then let out a loud exhale and took a good long look at my house. Then we started walking twords the front door I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door and walked in Jackie seemed to be sorta nervous about entering so I made a joke outa it "Hey it's not like I'm Chris Brown or a cereal rapist now." She let out a small giggle at the joke and I grinned as we both started walking into my house. It was completely empty. So I let out a yawn and said "Wait here I'll be back with my things in a second. All I need is some essential self defense weapons. Just incase." She nodded and I started walking to my room.

Harold's PoV

I stepped into the council room noticing that the rat king or the Piece maker Ripred was not there but his apprentice was into a heated argument with a Cutter "We will expand our land into you're land you filthy rat!" the cutter hissed out Temp the Crawler King was sitting there with his shell turning gray slowly Ripred's apprentice had his claws tail and teeth ready for a all out attack on the Cutter Ambassador. Then hissed out "What did you call me you no minded insect you have been invading our territory all along you're lucky King Ripred isn't here or-" I cut in "BLOODPAW, TARTARUS! TAKE YOU'RE SEATS!" they both turned to me and scampered back to their seats. Just at that moment I heard a hard knock at the council room doors and turned around and opened the doors and there was Mareth with Hazard behind him. Mareth gave a salute and I did the same "General Mareth what would you need at this moment?" he went into at ease and responded In a low rasped voice "Princess Luxa, The Warrior, Piece Maker Ripred and The Warriors friends and family are in the High Halls Ambassador Harold." I nodded "There is something else am I not right?" he responded in the same tone "There is one more thing we will need to send a group out to the entrance in The Warrior's home for The Warrior Of New and his friend." I gave a nod and saw that Hazard had a evil grin on then he walked away with General Mareth. Almost immediately after Piece Maker Ripred walked in and rested his paw on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Do not worry the Warrior Of Death has pushed the Princess away by far to the point where I can sense her hatred for him increase." I gave a nod "ALRIGHT NOW THAT EVERYONE'S HERE WE SHALL START THIS UNDERLAND COUNCIL MEETING NOW!"

J.T's PoV

I opened my closet and bent down pulling out a small black case that had a red card in the center of the top and four lines with numbers on them for safety reasons. I dialed in the code 2-0-0-9. Then the trunk popped open revealing two heavy metal Hand gun BB guns I had been hiding from my parents all along since I saw that I had a twin brother that had disappeared when I was born apparently he was almost the opposite of me too. I pulled out another box that had a blue sticker on it and three number stripes and was long. I dialed in the code 3-6-9. and it popped open revealing two katana's not to long but I could hide them if I wanted and they had two cases that I could hold on my back with the items in the last box. I pulled out the third one which had two numbers strips on it and one black and red sticker on it, it was the longest by far and I knew what it was even before I opened it. I dialed in the code 2-1. it popped open. There was a long broad double bladed Katana meant for hard core action that was made of titanium it was about 4'9 I could hide it but it would not be easy. I pulled out the last box… It slid out. It was long and some what heavy. It had a blood red sticker on it and it said "OPEN ONLY FOR EMERGINCIES AND USE WITH COUSION!!!!" there was only one number strip left I slowly turned the dial till it hit 2. The trunk popped open. I reached inside and pulled out a Long Blood Red over coat. Fifty throwing stars, seventy mini smoke bombs, eighty black darts, forty stringed flash bombs, and eighty caltrops, and one long chain whip. Holding it all together was the Long Blood Red over coat which had a magnetic sword holder on the back so I placed the longer katana in it's sheath and placed in on the magnet. Then too the two short katana's on the inside on the over coat. I dug deeper in the box and pulled out a chest protector made up of light but strong steel that not even a chain saw could cut through or at least I heard. I pulled out a pair of pants from the box that where made of black jean and slight amount of metal in them and pulled out a black belt with a bunch of pouches on it and placed the mini smoke bombs which took up two pouches in the back pockets, the throwing stars in the next to back pockets they took up another two pouches, then the black darts on the part of the belt that swung around my right leg that had a large metal box and loaded them in there, then the caltrops in the left back pouch, then the stringed flash bombs in my over coat pockets lining them up so if I needed them fast all I had to do was rip them off of the string and throw them and they would make a great flash. I took the long chain whip and took out another metal holder and attached it to my over coat and rolled it up and pressed the button to hold it on and keep the chain blade from moving around. I walked over to my cabinet and pulled out my water proof heavy black metal alloyed boots they were sorta heavy. Then I walked over to my long sleeve draw and pulled out an under armor and put it on then took out my swords men shirt so I wouldn't look to outa the ordinary in this new place since they all looked like freaks and put the chest protector on then the swords men's shirt over it so no one would see it. Then I walked over to the over coat and I heard a knock at my door and Jackie call in "J.T are you ready yet?" I shouted back "Yea come on in. just putting on the final touches." She walked in and it looked like she was about to faint. I was putting on the gun strap and the ammunition on the inside of the over coat's pockets I had about 100 clips and more than I could count, silver restocks of more ammunition. Then I started to put on the over coat with the Katana's on the inside and the giant one on my back and I was just buckling the straps on the over coat together when she said "W-What is all of that for J.T?" I looked at her finishing the straps and reached for two facial masks and handed one to her "Incase we bump into trouble down there I want to be prepared." She was astonished "How did you get all of this stuff?" I gave a sigh. "Non of you're business ok?" she nodded and I grabbed the metal wrist guards in the box and some of the medical stuff too like bandages and first aid spray, and a small flash light that clipped onto my belt and took another one out for her and grabbed my gloves that were lined with a taser sorta weapons at the end of each of them. And slid them on there where also other features of the over coat but I'm not getting into them right now so I slid on the facial mask and pulled in up and grabbed my spare pare of glasses my sports and my regular second pare, and slid them into my over coat pocket and slid up the collar and looked over at Jackie "Ready to go down under?" she gave a nod and eyed my up and down then looked at me quizzidly.

PART TWO!

Chapter seven The Detouration

[riddle # 2 here's another one- it cannot be seen it cannot be smelt, it cannot be heard it cannot be smelt it lies behind stars and under hills, and all the empty holes it fills, it comes first and follows after; ends life, kills laughter."]

The Future

I glanced over at Ripred which was staring at the man in the long over coat standing at the entrance to the High Halls with no apparent scratches but the girl who stood behind him had a frightened look on her face. The man stood there it looked like he was armed with powerful weapons inside of the over coat and what looked like to be dried blood on the left side of his face, the girl who was standing beside him was holding onto his left arm she had brown hair and her eye's were changing from hazel to bronze about three or four times then stayed on Bronze. The boy looked 5'5, the girl however looked around 5'3. The boys' hair was a dark shade of brown, he had many overlander weapons hiding under his overcoat, there were shoulder pads just like Harold's but only they weren't black like Harold's overcoat , his where silver and had a certain shine to them I had never seen in the Underlands in my entire life. He was wearing a swords men's shirt but there was a small chest guard underneath it along with a black shirt with a symbol on it that looked unordinary. There where straps on his over coat holding it on his body tightly. His boots where a sort of black metal. The belt had a bunch of pouches and a small belt detaching from it that wrapped around his right leg with a large metal pouch on his right thigh. His pants looked heavy, and on his left leg I saw the same metal that was on his shoulders holding a Chain Whip it seemed to be really long too but it was holding the chain whip in place. His gloves where completely black and his right arm looked like it had lightning surrounding it up to his shoulder pads. There was a mask on his face up to his nose. The girl had one on too but hers was now around her neck. Her lips where sealed shut almost and it looked like she was about to scream. The boy stood there as solid as a statue there was a long katana on his back that had no strap holding it on him but I couldn't find out what kept it up. There where two others underneath the overcoat, he had a strange item around his neck that was blasting different sounds out of it. And he was glaring at the group and everyone had already stopped eating Lizzie who was sitting next to me looked like she was going to have a panic attack and Ripred was by her side in seconds almost trying to sooth her. Gregor's parents where sitting there with their jaw dropped looking at the boy, Gregor's friends Larry, and I think her name was Angelina where getting up from their seats and starting to walk twords the two standing at the door way. Then five guards came running in from behind the two overlanders. All five looked like they had taken a great toll of damage Gregor got up and ran twords the two also, so he must know them also. So they where the one's that he told Mareth to send out a group to get them. Then the guy black over coat spoke up in a loud voice "WHO EVER'S NAME IS BLOODCLAW GET YOU'RE ASS OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A WHAT EVER YOU ARE AND NOT SENDING YOU'RE ASSASINS TO DO YOU'RE DIRTY WORK!"

Harold's PoV

Ugh Bloodclaw and Tartarus won't stop their excessive arguing. Ripred is talking with Vikus about the 'Visitors' and I'm trying to get everything back in order and now I have to worry about these overlander's that are down here now? Great! The person I hate the most and his friends and family are here, and I have to baby sit them. Then Ripred and Vikus and brought up the Prophecy to the council and well Bloodclaw was talking about the Warrior Of New not showing up then laughing and Tartarus joined in. if I wasn't distracted about worrying about the Warrior of Death and his friends and family, I would have thought that they where faking their hatred for each other. Everything was agreed and I had no clue what was going on because for some reason something was distracting me. Something was taking the group that was sent out to get The Warrior Of New and return, and what's with the Cutter's acting up. Bloodclaw is acting weird today, must mean something up with him. Then hit my chair with his tail and said "Come on Ambassy it's dinner go wash up and get dressed in you're most formal outfit remember Luxa might still have feelings for the Overlander." Ugh, Ripred's being nice today that's not good, neither is not listening to him. As I started walking up the stair case I caught a hold of a conversation between General York from the Fount and Howard that stopped me in my tracks. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DAD HAROLD IS FROM THE OVERLANDS?!" York responded in a lower voice "Yes but we never told him bu-" Howard interrupted "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I GREW UP WITH HIM ALL HIS LIFE!HE LOOKS LIKE US AND THERE IS NO SIGN HE IS A OVERLANDER!"

York gave a grunt "Howard listen to me he's a twin from the overland he isn't like the other twin he's the complete opposite in both personality and looks!"

Howard exhaled loudly " And why have you not told me or him? And do you know who his twin is? And how can you be a twin if you don't look alike?"

York gave a sigh "His twin might be The Warrior Of New, We didn't tell you two because Harold might have ran off and he was in an arranged marriage with Luxa, you would have tried to stop it or would tell him. That's why we didn't tell you! And he's a Yin and Yang twin."

Howard gave one of his 'I give up' grunts and stormed out of the room and walked right past me giving me a glare and started heading straight for his quarters.

As I was continuing up the stair case I head York say under his breath "he might be the twin of him." And I walked right past to my quarter. To take a bath and change my clothes.

J.T's PoV

As I was heading to the door Jackie stopped me "J.T how are we going to get three blocks without people seeing you like, well the way you're dressed?" I gave a slight smirk "Do you like Bikes?" she gave me a concerned look "What do you mean J.T?" I turned around and grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye's "Do you trust me?" it took her a moment then she gave a small nod. Then I pulled her to my backyard and opened the back door to my garage and there was a small box. She just looked at me, and I gave a small smirk "Watch this!" I pressed a button on the box and a large black motorcycle opened from it. And she stepped back with a surprised look and said in a cautious voice "I-is that a motorcycle?" I nodded then she spoke up again "H-how did you do that?" I gave a sigh "Can I tell you later? When we have time to talk because we are running late right now." She gave a small nod but the curiosity in her eye's showed. Then I got on the Motorcycle and she just stared at me, then she finally got on the bike. I put my hand on the small knob on the left side and twisted it and the motorcycle turned on and the garage door opened. I revved it up two times then took off turning as soon as I got out, then the garage door closed faster than it opened go figure. We were speeding down the road when she asked "How are we going to fit it in the grate?" I gave a small chuckle "Relax I got it covered." She gave a nod and held on tighter as I made the turn for Gregor's Apartment building's door I hit the breaks just in time to hope the stairwell leading down to the west wing door and hit the door pushing it in then I twisted the knob again as the bike came to a hold and turned my head and said "alright left's go." And I got off the bike helping Jackie off too, then pressed a button on top of the knob and the motorcycle folded back into a small cube and I placed it inside of the little cube hole in my belt on the front and put It in there for safe keeping and it would be easy to carry. And looked at Jackie, which looked confused then i snapped her outa what ever she was thinking about by saying "C'mon lets get to the grate the sooner we get the that city down under the better alright?" she nodded and we started to run to the laundry room.

When we got there the drafts were still coming up and out of it so I opened the grate and looked over at Jackie who looked scared "You ok? Or do you not wanna go through with this plan?" she walked jumped through the grate then I followed by and she spoke up in a concerned tone "J.T? where are you?" I called back out "I'm right above you I'm going to speed down I want you to turn on you're flash light now so I can spot you ok?" she called back out "Alright I'm turning it on." As the light turned on I saw the surrounding's and geeze did it look freaky. Then I heard her start to panic so I did what those sky divers do when they want to go down faster so I turned my body so that my face was pointing to the ground and I put my arms by my side and my speed did increase little. Then I caught up to Jackie and slowed down by flipping so that my feet were facing the ground then grabbed her hand and said "Ready we are getting close to the ground now embrace yourself." She gave a slight nod then we landed, it wasn't like I thought it to be I thought it was going to be a crash landing but we landed right on our feet lightly.

I heard claws and feet running at high speed and I let got of Jackie's hand and stepped in front of her as four rats stopped in front of us. I formed a fist in my right hand making sure that the tazers in that had were working well just in case. Then one of the rats stepped forward with a grin "Well, well looky at what we have here boys two overlander's just fell right into our paws." Then the next one spoke up "How should we kill them Breakneck?" then another spoke up the one in the far back "How apprentice ambassador Bloodclaw told us too slowly and painfully." The one infront that was apparently named breakneck spoke up "alrightly then." Then I snarled out "Aren't the Rats and Humans at piece?" the one infront shook his head "Not all of us agreed to the treaty." With that they left forward and I activated the tazer in my right hand and pushed Jackie back with my left and just as the tail came down I felt my 'Rager' instincts or what ever they call it down here kick in. I saw all of their weaknesses as all four of them lunged forward I head one that hadn't spoken up before hiss out "GO FOR THE BOY HE'S A RAGER! AND MORE DEADLY THAN KING RIPRED WITH THOES WEPONS HE HAS WITH HIM!" I let a grin escape my face then pulled up my mask up to my nose, then got into my fighting stance and got ready for their attack barrage.

Harold's PoV

I undressed my self then stepped into the Bath infront of me and put my head back as all my muscles started to relax. Then my thought were turned to my 'Twin' from the overland apparently he was friends with the warrior. And if he was the opposite of me that would mean he would have black hair and some type of overland skin tone. He would also have different approaches on attacks and defenses and politics. He would have a whole different taste in weapons arsenals. He wouldn't think that many things through and he would be a deadly opponent. He might even be a rager. Then again he might also be stupid and clumsy. Ehh I'll find out later when he comes to the palace. But for now I'm just going to wash up and get ready.

Chapter Eight The Late Arrivals

J.T's PoV

The four rats lunged out at me one went to wack me in the head with it's tail so I grabbed it but it pushed me to the side little , the I let out a sly grin and activated the tazers and let out a chuckle as the rat screeched in terror and I heard Jackie scream "Help is here J.T!" then scream in terror and I turned around and I saw a rat charging at her and the stupid people on the bats were too stupid to land so I charged over activating both tazers to full potential. I grabbed the rat by the tail and then grabbed it's head and growled "Back off asshole!" and let the electricity shock and burn him as some blood hit my left cheek as the rat screeched out for help from it's comrades but failed as it's tail had my hand marks from the Tazer's in the gloves. Apparently the electricity currents were stronger than expected and burned right thought the rats skull and tail bone. Then the next one lept into the air and one of the humans on a bat came down on the bat and cut the rats right shoulder, and damn was it deep too. The rat let out a grunt then lept up and knocked the human off the bat by tearing right through the bats lower stomach and I pushed Jackie out of the way and called out for one of the guards to fly down and he did and I lifted Jackie on the bats back and told him to stay out of the fight he nodded. Then I turned around and saw two of the other guards fly down one managed to finish the rat off the other one got hit on the right arm and his skin was torn down to the bone down the whole bone I heard Jackie scream in terror as the man came back up moaning and groaning from the gash he just received from the rat and the rat jumped down right in front of me and wacked me with it's tail but my chest protector stopped a lot of that damage from getting through. Then I felt my back hit the ground so I pulled out the two hand guns I had stored in my overcoat and switched the safety off and aimed it right at the head of the rat that was going to bring it's claws down on my chest and fired 4 bullets one in the arm, second in the thigh spinning it in midair then the third hitting it right between the eye's putting a grin on my face as it's blood splattered all over the left side of my face and I wrote a mental note in my head ': first objective kill off the last rat second find this Bloodclaw thing third kill it.' Then I lept up off the ground and turned around seeing the last rat injuring the fourth guard when he picked up his fallen comrade and I aimed my two guns at him and shouted out "HEY BIG FAT AND FLUFFY SAY YOU'RE LAST WORDS AND SAY HELLO TO YOU'RE DEAD FRIENDS AS SOON AS YOU GET TO HELL!" and fired two bullets into it's chest and 1 in it's head and took a quick survey of all the dead rats on the floor. One, Two, Three, Four, then called out to the guards on the bats which one of them was having a mental break down and Jackie was scared half to death on what she just saw, damn I wish she turned off the flashlight "Hey dude with the silver armor!" all of them turned their heads to me "The leader of you're squad speak up now!" the one in the middle who had the gash on his right arm spoke up in a strong stern voice "What need you overlander?" I rolled my eye's "Can I get a lift or do I have to use my Bike?" the one who had Jackie on his bat spoke up "What is this 'Bike'?" I rolled my eye's "I'll take the ride." Then one of them flew down and I got on and I told him to fly next to the guy who was with Jackie. She looked like she was going to faint and I started to see tourch lights so I reached over to her flashlight and turned it off then turned mine off as we got to this big grand hall we got off and I helped Jackie off the bat, and walked through the small door and saw everyone from the overlands and Ripred, Howard, Luxa, and some new faces I. then my right glove started to burn up and spark sending all of the electricity back again covering my whole arm this time then I felt Jackie's hands grip my left sleve. Then I spoke up "WHO EVER'S NAME IS BLOODCLAW GET YOU'RE ASS OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A WHAT EVER YOU ARE AND NOT SENDING YOU'RE ASSASINS TO DO YOU'RE DIRTY WORK!"

And everyone's head's flung twords me and Jackie and I saw Ripred's eye's light up with excitement seeing one of the rats sneak away then I saw a guy well dressed look at Ripred then me and he looked just like me then I saw a little boy with pale skin and purple eye's with brown hair looking at me. Then I saw the rat trying to sneak out.

Chapter Nine: The Fight At The Dinner Party!

J.T's PoV.

I gave Angelina, Larry and Gregor a cold look then spoke up "GREGOR OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" everyone looked at me and I saw that the rat that was trying to sneak out had stopped and started growling at me showing his teeth Ripred on the other hand was getting Lizzie out of the room I bet just incase of a panic attack hit her I saw the tall man who was dressed in what seemed to be like a royal suit or something get out of his seat which was next to Luxa and shift his katana and his long sword that was laying against the wall and held it in his left hand his katana however was not drawn and he was staring me down.

Harold's PoV

Damn what is this overlander thinking he could cause a human rat war again but what he said about the assassin. Then the guards came running in and stood behind the two overlanders the female and the male which looked a lot like me. So he must be my twin. I heard him say "GREGOR GET OUT OF THE WAY!" then I turned around seeing about 13 cutters crawling up into the High Hall windows behind us and it seemed that they had Gnawers on their backs or in the overland they call them Rats but here their huge compared to their overland relatives. So now there where only eight of us who had weapons the guards looked pretty beat up so I called over to them "How fair you Sergeant Troy?! Can you, and you're men make it through this battle?" he called out "If we must but we are beat up badly!" I gave a sigh watching the cutters crawl up with the Rebel Gnawers on their backs one was just crawling over the one rail that was separating us from then the I gave a release sign then called back out "Get more troops Sergeant Troy and get to the hospital wing and give the overlander warrior you're weapon! King Ripred do you think you help us through this fight it would be a great help!" Ripred nodded. Then Sergeant Troy tossed his weapon over at Gregor which barely caught the Skimmer and spun around while catching it then getting into a underland's classic fighting stance and held the skimmer out infront of him, King Ripred got into his own Gnawer fighting stance and called over to Bloodclaw "BOY GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" bloodclaw shook his head and yelled back "NO BECAUSE TODAY IS THE DAY YOU SHALL FALL!" king Ripred let out a snarl "YOU CAN DREAM BOY! HAROLD, GREGOR INTO FORMATION APLPHA 'V' DO NOT LET ANY OF THE CUTTER'S OR GNAWERS PASS THIS POINT!" out of the corner of my eye's I saw The new overlander turn around and say something to the other overlander's. as I fell behind Ripred and Gregor fell on Ripred's left side.

Gregor's POV

God damnit just when everything was going smooth the Cutter's have to show up along with wait is that Rebel gnawers? Holy crap! And why is J.T's left side of his face covered in blood and why does Jackie look so scared. As the cutter's approached the bar separating us I grabbed Luxa and shoved her into Howard and gave him the 'Take her to safety look' then he gave me a nod as the Ambassador called out to a guard and Ripred got up and yelled to bloodclaw to get back and fight with them and he called out 'Today is you're fall.' And then Ripred told us to get into V formation and not let anything pass us no matter what. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw J.T tell Jackie, Angelina, and Larry and my parents and sister's something. Then the first cutter on gnawer broke through the only bar separating us from them. Then something weird happened.

J.T's PoV

Angelina, Larry, Lizzie, Boots, Gregor's parents and the under Lander's went running twords the door as the under Lander's left I stopped Angelina, Larry and Gregor's parents and let Lizzie and Boot's leave but Lizzie was having a panic attack so Gregor's Parents left with her. So that left me Angelina, Larry and Jackie I grabbed Larry's shoulder and looked over at Angelina who was holding Jackie hand looking at me and spoke up "Larry, Angelina, Jackie if I make it out we all make it out alive of this I just want you to kno-" at that moment Bloodclaw had lept over two Gnawer's that were on Cutter back as the second one helped him jump past Harold, Gregor, and Ripred's defense almost immediately as the Bar was broken I turned my head seeing the rat in the air and pushed Larry and Angelina to the side since Jackie was right infront of me I dove to the ground and heard her scream something but I couldn't hear it from Gregor, Harold, and Ripred's grunting from trying to hold the rest off and Gregor was in a complete rage and I saw Larry and Angelina staring at me with frightful eye's as the rat grabbed my shoulder with all of it's might getting past my shoulder pads. It sunk it's claws right into my vest, I let a slight grin escape my mouth as he picked me up with one paw and swung me to the left I saw him start to charge at me. I flipped so that my right arm was on the floor and I landed with a back flip barely missing his left claw then doge rolled to the left missing his tail by and in watching as it made a giant hole in the ground in the shape of a tail. Then I saw him coming around with a left claw and pulled out a smoke bomb activating the tazer in my left glove throwing down the smoke bomb covering the entire room in smoke and I herd Gregor clicking his toung and Ripred doing the same Harold was swinging some sort of chain blade which had scared me from his skill with it. He had sliced through a Rat and a Ant fused. Then I saw the rats claw inclosing on me so I ducked down and ran to the side and saw a tail heading twords me, I swung my left and swords the tail pulling out a flash bomb seeing that the smoke had cleared and 6 rats were dead and 5 ants were dead too so that meant Seven rats and Eight ants were left standing. Then I saw one of the eight ant's charging twords me as I grabbed Bloodclaw's tail which pushed me back a little making a loud squeaking noise. I pulled the flash bomb from it's holster and threw it at the rats giant teeth. When it came in contact with the teeth a little blood squirted over me and I heard the ant crash into the wall. Infact no one there was expecting that I saw Harold grabed his eye's a scream "WHAT IS THIS RECHED LIGHT!" then Ripred stopped his spinning and slit a on coming rat's neck and let out a shriek of pain from the brightness of the light which I had my eye's shut when I threw the flash bomb at the rat's teeth so I immediately opened my eye's and pulled out my Chain Whip and swung it at the ceiling and activated both tazer's at the same time and the chain whip stuck on the ceiling and I pulled out one of the two twin Katana's and I saw Gregor having no problem but Harold and Ripred were having a lot of trouble with bright light from the flash bomb. Then it hit me with all of the brightness in the room if I were to throw some throwing stringed needles I would hit all of them with a two per kill rating but with a little electrical current I could get a one shot kill currency.

Gregor's PoV

Did he just throw a Flash Grenade? Man is J.T ganna have some explaining to do later when we are done here and how did he know that Bloodclaw was a trader? And how is Harold not even breaking a sweat holding both of those weapons up at once? And what's up with J.T and Harold? They look almost the same except for armor, skin color, hair color, eye color, and fighting style and color of their clothes.

I looked up into the air catching something out of the tip of my eye and it was Bloodclaw hurtling past us from above I saw Harold to busy with his number of enemies and Ripred was holding his own and so was I. so I shouted out "J.T BEHIND YOU TURN AROUND BLOODCLAW IS IN THE AIR!" and he turned his head and pushed Larry and Angelina out of the way seeing that there was no time to push Jackie out of the way he took the dive and knocked him and her to the floor covering Jackie at that moment I turned my head knowing that he was going to be alright but he freaking throws a flash grenade down I mean what the hell! I can't see Ripred and Harold are probably having the hardest time in this room adjusting to the light in the room and so did the other creatures then I heard loud scratching and then a thud and a sound of a chain then a knife parsing through the ceiling then lighting bolt and the dust started to clear and I saw J.T hanging from the ceiling by what looked like to be a chain whip or something out of a movie and metal wires around his left hand and the tazer's were on and I saw electricity flowing through the wires and I saw one needle in every cutter's head and one in every rats chest and when I turned around I saw a Katana that was still charged with a bit of electricity flowing through it in Bloodclaw's back and Bloodclaw was glaring up at J.T and raised his tail and swung at him. I saw electricity come out from the Chain Whip and it looked like it was glowing and just in time J.T swung the chain whip and Cut off Bloodclaw's tail and pulled a hand gun and fired it three times one hit Bloodclaw in the leg and the second hit a gnawer that he had missed with the needles that was charging towards Hazzard right in the head and then the third hit bloodclaw in the chest and popped out his sword from Bloodclaw's back killing him.

J.T's PoV

I charged up my Katana and threw it at Bloodclaw's back seeing that he was turned around and his him directly next to the heart but not to kill him so he can watch his comrades die before his eye's so I pulled out fifteen throwing needles that had metal strings on them I had picked up from my marshal arts master at my first dojo and they were very fast like elastic when you pulled them back to you. Then I threw all fifteen it hit seven rats in the stomach and eight ants in the head and charged my right glove up with tazer juice and shocked all of them I saw that Gregor had his eye's open and was looking around and saw the ants and rats with the needles in their head and stomachs just when I was shocking them and the rat shrieks seemed to go on forever but looking down at Bloodclaw the expression on his face was priceless now he was pissed out of the corner of my eye I saw a rat heading twords the little boy under the table then I saw Bloodclaw bringing his tail around to hit me so I slid out my chain whip from the ceiling picking up the sparks I had hoped to get on the blade and swung it just in time to cut off the potion of his tail to shock him up a little bit then I put the chain whip back and put my hand into my overcoat and pulled out my hand gun and fired one shot hitting Bloodclaw in the leg keeping my eye on the rat that was charging towards the boy under the table and fired another shot at the rat that was about to hit him with it's claw right dead through the head, then the third I shot I gave a slight grin and fired it at Bloodclaw's heart pushing my katana out of his back because the electricity that the Katana put in him met a new owner the silver pellet and switched through to it and the electric discharge blew the katana out and all of Bloodclaw's blood started pouring out of his body. Then I looked over at Ripred, Harold, and Gregor who were looking at the dead rats and ants.

Harold's PoV

How did they all die.. I remember a flash then I heard a thud then nails swinging and three loud booms then a ZZZZZZZZZZ. Then I opened my eye's and apparently Gregor and Ripred had theirs open and were looking at the dead bodies there was a needle in each of the ants heads and each of the rats stomachs and they all had this strange light coming from the needle which had a thin trail of that light heading all the way to the man standing at the door who was uninjured but had holes in his upper right hand chest he was holding onto the string while holding a small metal item in his right hand and were attached to the strings and he had this evil grin on his face. And was staring at us with a grin but a disturbing look in his eye's they had changed colors almost to blood red but changed back to normal as he placed the small metal object in his overcoat and pulled the Needles back and caught each one of them in hand and made a very slight hand movement that I'm sure no one else noticed and the electric stopped and put them in a holder on his right leg and turned his head over to the two overlander's in the corner and the one on the floor. Who was now getting up. I watched as the overlander dressed in black ran over to the girl picking his sword up slopley while running since it was stuck in the floor and helped her up.

J.T's PoV

I sent the three a cold glare I mean how could they let that rat get past them he was going to kill the boy under the table. Then I looked over at Larry and Angelina who were huddled in the corner together. Then what caught my attention was Jackie struggling to get up so I slipped my handgun into my holster in my overcoat and ran over managing to pull out my twin katana from the stone while running over to her and helped her up. As she turned her head to look at me and our eye's met and most of the rage that was built up was starting to slip away fast. I lifted my left hand and brushed away the hair that was in front of her face and said in the softest tone I could muster up at that moment and said "Hey you ok Jackie? Looked like the fall got to you." While trying to keep her from seeing all the dead bodies. So I sent a look over at Angelina and Larry which had a terrified look on their face and just then ten of the 'Reinforcements' that were supposed to be there like one minute ago rushed through the door and I shot a glare at them saying "Can you please escort my friends over there somewhere were they can rest or get a bite to eat and relax and her too." And pointed over at Larry and Angelina and put the mask I handed to Jackie earlier to block out the stench of the sewers and other toxic airs and put in around her eye's and looked at one of the guards and gave him a sympathetic look and he nodded and quickly took Jackie out of the room then two other guards had to 'escort' Larry and Angelina out of the room because they were like stone and I headed for the door when Ripred called out in a grunty matter "Good job boy. You did good." I gave a slight nod as a sharp pain hit my leg and I looked down and I saw Bloodclaw holding onto my leg with eye's that you could tell he's almost dead and opened his mouth and spit out the blood and spoke up "Tell me you're name ove-" there he let out a verry nasty cough all over my good shoes too then continued "Overlander wa-warrior." I nodded "My name isn't J.T like everyone say's it is and don't forget this because in the next life I'm expecting a rematch My name is.."

Chapter Ten: The Dark Secret Of The Warrior Of New…..

J.T's PoV…

The rat looked up at me with fading pulps "My real name is Hamlet Bartholomew Frill..." and with that the rat let his grip go and gave one last sigh and all signs of life left him and I saw out of the corner of my eye the boy with Lime green eye's, Dark brown hair, and Pale skin looking like he was going to have a breakdown then I looked over at Gregor, Ripred and Harold which I heard his name when Ripred shouted something blah blah Harold, Gregor 'V' blah blah blah. Gregor looked like he was fighting tears, Ripred had a mournful expression on and Harold was at the boy's side trying to sooth him then shot a look over at me. Then I gave a heavy sigh "What did I do wrong?" Gregor lifted up his head and stared at me then looked over at the little boy. "His father's name was Hamlet and his Hisser's name was Frill.. they both died defending a false cure for the Pelage fighting against a small army cutter's." I put my head down and looked over at the boy. Then began to walk over to him wand knelt down beside him and put my arm on his back and took my left hand and turned his head seeing that his face was stained by tears and his all around facial expression was pain, sorrow, agony and anger right now. Not what I saw in him before when I first walked in. then he spoke up "I-if I was at t- the Vineyards of Eye's I co-could have s-saved them" then he let out a sob then a sniffle. Then I spoke up "If you were there, it would be a high probability that you would be dead alright? Get over the past I'm sure you're father was a good man but you have to move on you have a sister and you are the only person that's a halflander down here so get all of you're sobbing out because mourning over the past will bring nothing but more sorrow. Do you hear me?" the boy just looked up at me with a quizzed and sorrowful look on his face then nodded I felt Harold, Gregor and Ripred eye's beading down on me. As the little boy got up and walked out of the room I got up and turned my head staring Harold, Gregor, and Ripred down then turned my head and flicked my wrist in the air "So when is this party going to get started?" I head Ripred chuckle Gregor shift his position and Harold sheath his blades. Then heard Harold speak up "Tomorrow afternoon is training see what you can fare against overlander." And with then he stormed out of the room. Then Ripred spoke up "After that it's echolocation training for you two overlanders." And began to walk out of the room then Gregor spoke up "Then after that I guess it's reading the prophecy?" Pretear


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hey sorry I posted one of my old books after reading the PJO series… well this is still a work in progress dedicated to my two oldest friends… His actual first name is JT so I decided to dedicate this book to him!**

_The prophecy of The New Warrior and the Royal Bloodline's Secrets_

Chapter One Life in The Overlands

Gregor's PoV

I awoke to boots pouncing on top of me and lizzie telling boots to get off of me.. I opened my eye looking a boots then out of nowhere she starts to shout "IT'S ALIVE!" repeatedly sending me lizzie and from what I could hear my mother and father laughing as hard as we could... Then my mind turned to another thing… The Underlands… about five or six minutes of spacing out thinking of that place my mom called in "Gregor hurry up you're going to be-" then I heard a knock at the door.. My mom shouted out "who is it?"

A low depressed voice replied back "It's J.T, Angelina, Jackie, and Larry." .. I got up and started to get dressed as I was walking out of my room I grabbed a piece of toast lizzie had just handed me put on my jacket.. Of course J.T was sitting there looking depressed as always just staring into space, Jackie was sitting there watching the news with his mother talking about what was going on in Iraq and Angelina was arguing about a baseball game that was on last night and who they wanted to win. Then it struck me. After we left the underlands I had met J.T. He never talked that much, dressed in black, got into a load of fights in school and won all of them without breaking a sweat, always seemed to be around when you need him, but always kept his distance. To me he resembles Ripred the giant shrimp and cream sauce loving rager rat. Then all thoughts broke when J.T called out "Hey Gregor you ready yet we have to get to school on time today. One more late and we got detention!" he was there standing by the door along with Jackie and Larry and Angelina still arguing about the baseball game.

J.T's POV

Ugh why do I have to be here.. I know there's a better place where someone could put up a fight or at least I wouldn't have to listen to Larry and Angelina argue about that stupid baseball game. But Jackie was there always there when I was down.. But today she was looking at me quizzedly. From my experience that's never good. As we were arriving to Gregor's apartment I noticed a figure outside in a black cloak and shading his face I let out a slight smirk. This could be interesting. Walking to the elevator I noticed a scroll in the laundry room. Curious but remembering the saying Curiosity killed the cat then remembering mine Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed.. but just ignored it. Larry wouldn't shut up and Angelina was on a roll.. Oh no now there's no stopping them. As we were getting to Gregor's apartment door I heard his youngest sister screaming "It's alive!" then complete laughter.. so I waited a little while then knocked on the door knowing the next thing that was about to happen Gregor's mom shouted "Who is it?" I responded in my usual way " It's J.T, Angelina, Jackie, and Larry." She opened the door letting us in she had the news's on.. it was about Iraq. Then Jackie and Gregor's mom had broken into conversation about it and Larry and Angelina continued. I was just thinking 'Where the hell is Gregor it shouldn't take that long to get dressed' at that moment he came out grabbing the slice of toast from lizzie. I walked over to the door pulling on each of the other kids neck collars signaling them to follow. They all got up and gathered by the door then I shouted out to Gregor cuz he was having a space out "Gregor come on one more late and we've got detention!" Gregor flung on his jacket and started walking towards the door I opened it and slowed down a little distancing myself from the group along with Gregor. "There's a weird scroll in the wash room." He showed a bit of a shock then resumed walking. I looked around noticing the figure aging the same dark shrouded one as before.. as Gregor sped up to catch up with the rest of the group I slowed down to see if it was following us. It just sped up and kept at Gregors' pace. Then I started to think 'hey what if he's trying to get Gregor, nah no one can even lay a hand on him not even me.' As we were walking Jackie shouted out "Hey guys it's 7:25 were late." And with that I motioned to a ally my little short cut and to see if that dark figure would follow."

CHAPTER TWO THE PAST AND FUTURE INTERTWINED A CHOICE WILL BE MADE!

Gregor's POV

What is J.T doing pulling us down a dark alley then losing speed. What's he thinking. As I was looking back at him I remembered what he had said about the scroll. Then I noticed it there was a thing shrouded in a dark cloak. Then it hit me! It was someone from the underlands so I started to slow down to get at the same pace as him. By the way he was observing the 'Person' it hit me. He was going to try and fight it if it made a wrong move. And if this was a solider or a-. then I was cut off by Jackie and Angelina calling out "Hey Gregor J.T hurry up we're going to be late again!" then the figure leapt out with what seemed like super human speed. That was enough for J.T's evidence on this creature.

J.T's POV

Pulling my Ipod out I saw Gregor slowing down then I heard Jackie and Angelina call out "Hey Gregor J.T hurry up we're ganna be late again." As I was putting my Ipod head set around my neck I heard scratching then I heard Jackie and Angelina screaming "J.T GREGOR WATCH OUT BEHIN YOU!" I slipped my head phone on my neck turning it on to Move by Thousand Foot Krutch. Only to see what was that same figure speeding towards us at full speed. I barely had time to react but I knew if I didn't move fast or if I got out of the way it would hit Larry Angelina Jackie and Gregor. So I made a very risky move. I sped towards it at my full speed then I heard Gregor call out something but I didn't catch it.

Gregor's POV

Oh no! it was Ripred! DAMN DAMN DAMN! So I shouted "J.T HE'S A FRIEND STOP ! HE'S HERE TO BRING ME BACK TO THE UNDER-"

At just then and there he felt his Rager side coming up but tried to suppress it as I watched J.T dashing straight towards Ripred and I watched as Jackie, Angelina, and Larry's jaw dropped as almost in slow motion J.T slid under Ripred sending a punch up in the air missing but lifting up the cloak there was Ripred hunched over with Luxa on his back with her sword over her back but quickly dropped it to her waist and I saw Ripred wack his tail around at J.T in slow motion.

J.T's POV

Damnit! He's fast but not as fast I am.. At that moment caught up in thoughts I heard little whisking then I knew he was throwing a punch or was it a scratch. I had no clue but I just let my 'other' side or my 'dark side' as other people call it take over just like in fight when I'm against five or more people. I slid underneath him seeing a tail. Am I going insane? Then I saw what looked like to be a girl with a sword. So I hopped up as soon as I got behind this creature and sent a upper cut straight for the jacket… BINGO I HIT THE TARGET. After the cloak came off I hear Angelina and Jackie screaming and Gregor just looking at the girl who had just jumped off the creature's back shifting a sword to her waist. And tilted the crown that laid on her head to the side witch really ticked me off but as soon and the creature turned around I saw what looked like to be a Rat With a scare across it's face intersecting into a large X. and the girl just stood there paralyzed looking at Gregor the same way he was looking at her.

Gregor's PoV

IT'S LUXA! But it can't be she wouldn't come with Ripred into the overlands for nothing looking for me. To just see me. But after all we were through it could be true. But seeing her in the state she was in. it looked like she stopped caring for herself. She looked paler than ever and looked like she was about to faint. And looked close to starvation. At that moment I heard Ripred snarled out "Warrior get the princess I can smell fatigue seeping in." at that point I was sprinting towards her with all my speed and caught her just in time in my arms and dashed straight for Angelina, Jackie, and Larry. Because when you started Ripred there was no stopping him. When I got back Angelina was asking about the rat and who is the warrior and Jackie was asking about what's with the rat and you're a warrior and who is this princess?

J.T's POV

I heard the rat snarled something to Gregor and at that moment Gregor sprinted towards the strange girl catching her in the nick of time picking her up without the slightest sign of weakness. So Gregor did have a weakness and it was this girl. And then he retreated to the rest of the group who was asking a ton of question at that point then the rat started charging towards me and I heard Jackie scream then my Darker side kicked in and my favorite song turned on Trapt Headstrong. and I spun around on the ball of my foot Barley dodging the rats claw. I slammed my hand down on the Rats back and it fell to the ground I grinned. Direct hit. Then I shouted out to the Rat "Hey rat do you have a name or something or do you just want to die without you're opent not knowing you're name!?" then the rat pushed it's tail on the cement causeing a loud crack apparently lifting it over my head and I saw it starting to spin and I heard a low hiss "My name is Piece Maker Ripred!"

Gregor's POV

I stood there holding Luxa in my arms.. feeling her warmth aginst my own body just felt so natural. Then it came to me when I heard J.T taunting Ripred "Hey Rat do you have a name or something or do you just want to die without you're openent not knowing you're name!?" and Luxa slowly started to stirr and opened her eye's then I looked up after I heard a snap on the cement and Luxa, Angelnia, Jackie and Lary let out a loud gasp as you heard a low hissing/growel tone saying "Piece Maker Ripred!" and saw Ripred spinning around with a arial spin attack.

J.T's POV

HOLY COWCRAP! THAT RAT CAN JUMP! USING ONLY A TAIL! Then as the rat started to gain speed falling with the spin attack I had no choice but to doge roll. So I took three big speed walk stepps and jumped getting my back scratched alittle not to bad just ripped through my DAMN JACKET and this was my favorite! So I turned around sliding alittle after I got my footing kicking up some dist pulling out a couple of homade shiricans throwing them at the rat pretty much sharp nails on all sides.. I hade different one like rat poison ect. But I wanted to see 'Ripreds' reaction and it was a spin attack and the nails were in the wall.. I just let out a small smirk. Ok so it's going to be alittle hard to break his defenses as the dust settled a just couldn't ristest calling out "Ya know you're the first to last this long in a fight with me going at the rate I am!" then I heard scratching again and I saw him coming at me again and heard him hiss out "You're the second longest compared to Gregor!' then I went to go and doge the attack but got hit by the rats tail out of the corner of my eye I was Gregor hugging the girl. What now this is getting stranger and stranger by the second. As I smacked against the wall I let out a loud gasp for breath but wound up letting it all out. Then everything flashed back then I started to have flash backs meeting Angelina, larry, Gregor, and jackie. Then it hit me I did love her! But was she watching this or did she turn away. And if I just gave up right here would the rap charge her. No I thought to myself as I heard the rat near my face I screamed "NO! I WON"T GIVE UP!" at that moment I saw her in the corner of my eye. It was her my entire reason for living. And her eye's were filled with tears and I saw gregor turn his head with the girl.

Gregor's PoV

Damn he should just give up and back down now even I can't beat Ripred! Then I heard him scream "NO! I WON'T GIVE UP!" then saw it happening he was a Rager and heavy metal one too..  
J.T's PoV

I grabbed the rat's tail and twisted it around hearing cracks and pulled my way and slipped push him slamming a kick with my steel tipped shoes straight for his head when I heard the skinny frail and pale lady scream for ripred to stop which sounded like alittle funny voice but hey I'm not too bright but I heard alittle ":RIPRED DO NOT HARM THE OVERLANDER!" then it grabbed my foot and dug the nails into the tip thankfully not hitting my toes or cutting through and tossed me then the rat stopped and looked over at the woman.. "Aww princess.. I was just having some fun!" Then her head snapped clearly annoyed then shook her head "Halt we are not here to harm the overlander's but bring the warrior and friends back down." Then larry and Angelina shot glares at him and both said at the same time "Grgor what is this who are these people and who is this warrior!?"

Gregor's PoV

Holy cow did he just pull Ripreds tail off of him and actually get close to him. Then luxa shouted for him to stop and I saw J.T flying towards the wall with a loud thud then Angelina and larry started asking question and Jackie sprinted towards J.T and Ripred walked twords the group and Larry and Angelina backed up so I said "Relax he's a friend." Just to try and calm them down. Then Angelina gave a deranged look "did he just beat J.T and where are they from!"

J.T's PoV

I started to have flash back on all the times I distanced myself from Jackie and the rest of the group and never told them my past. And I started to slip in and out of consoicness. And saw jackie running over to him and felt her hands go on his back and chest and heard her soothing voice but I couldn't make out the words I just laid there and fell uncousoic. But hear gregor's voice and the rest……..

Gregor's PoV

Curiously I ask Ripred and Luxa something that I wouldn't do unless I was annoyed which clearly I was. "Why are you guys in the overlands and I thought the warrior- I mean me was practically dead!" then luxa and Ripred both responded Luxa went first "Gregor there is another profaciy and it called for the Warrior, the Princess and the warrior's overland allies." Then Ripred went "And we tracked you down here with you're friends and that hell hole over there" and gestured towards J.T and jackie shot a glare. Then larry and Angelina spoke up "gregor is this Luxa chick you're Girlfriend or something and this Ripred is he you're best friend and what is this Underland!?" so I filled them in I heard a few gasps and then saw a few nods.. Then I asked the question "So will you guys come with us the prophecy called for me and my overland allies." I was larry nod. Then Angelina then looked at J.T that had just woken up and heard most of the conversation nod then jackie nodded with her 'I don't know about this Greg' Ripred gave a sigh of relief then a little stretch "So we're bringing little Hero over there with us?" I nodded then Ripred looked at me with the most serious face I've ever seen him have and said "I have two question" I nodded "What are they?"  
"One how is lizzie?"

"two is Do you have any Shrimp and Creamsauce." I rolled my eye's

"Lizzie's fine and no I don't have any."And everyone started cracking up. Then Luxa cut it "SO when are we leavening?" Ripred gave a nod then Luxa "Shall we rest here for alittle while before we go." Then Ripred cut in "And mabe get the Iron Cheffiest to cook some shrimp and creamsacue and check on Lizzie?" Again we all laughed then I gave a nod. This time I was going in the underlands and staying down there with Luxa. After all it had been a year since we last parted at the rock.. Then we let go of each other's hands and my father moved the rock over the whole. "So we're going no going back on this now no matter how scary this gets?" and they all gave a nod along with J.T's O.K let's get on with it Grunt' and we started towards my apartment Ripred grabbed the cloak and hid the sword and crown and hid himself mostly. Because a 10 or 11ft rat walking around in NY cities streets what do ya think would happen. When we got the the apartment Lizzie and boots still haven't left for school and his mother and father were still home all I could think about was 'Ohh boy am I in for the worst argument of my life'

Chapter Three the Argument between the New Warrior and the Piece Keeper

[Coming soon to a theater near you.]

[ Back and new chapter! 6/5/09]

J.T's PoV

I awoke in what seemed to be a storage area.. Then I looked around notice alittle sunshine seeping through the dirty window to my right… then I noticed something holding onto my left hand tightly.. I turned my head seeing her.. It was the girl I could never get out of my head.. the sun hit her at just the right position.. her hair looked like it was shining. Her eyes were that shade of a sorta light brown with left a small glitter in her eye's. She looked like she was just crying. Then I tightened my grip on her hand and looked up at her.. she just looked down at me with a 'I was sacred for my life!' look on her face.

Jackie's flash back to the fight.

I saw him dashing towards the figured cloak; he slides under it sending an upper cut taking off the cloak. next thing I saw was a giant rat, a pale, very white female on the rats back tip the crown and shift her sword to her waist. She started to get wobbly. Gregor runs over to her. Rat snarels something. Gregor yells for J.T to stop. J.T. Rat sends a claw out. J.T ducks I hear a grunt J.T's in front of us with a bloody mark on his back with a line vertically through the back of his jacket. J.T kicks up a lot of dust, and then lets out a clicking sound. I hear three loud tings and small cutting. Dust clears. J.T. dashes at the rat shouting something then J.T. doge rolls. Kicks the rat. The rats on the floor. It jumps up using tail. Lands slams J.T. into wall holding him there J.T. shouts something. He sends a kick to the rats head. Rat grabbs and flings him. Gregor tells us about this 'underland'. I run over to J.T. rat puts cloak on. We start running to Gregor's house. Gregor's carrying the pale girl in his arms. Lays her down in his parents room. Him and his mom get into an arguing.

Currently.

A tall pale man came up to the appartment with what seemed to be a medicine bag and took off J.T's jacket and shirt. His chest and back were bleeding majorly, thank god for that. I thought I was actually going to lose him. Forever.. Howard applied some medicine on J.T's wounds then covered his chest up with bandages and walked out of the room to the room Gregor and the pale girl were giving Ripred the 'Rat' a disapproving look. Who was playing with lizzie. Boots was in the room with Gregor and the pale girl. Who apparently was a princess. After he left he shut the door and I felt some tears coming up. This happened when my dog had died though. I held his left and in mine and started to sob alittle remembering my dog's death. She had, had lung cancer. Then I felt him stir alittle. He stared at the wall for a couple of seconds then turned his head towards me. We just looked at each other for a moment and he tightened his grip on my hand. We just sat there. Looking in each other's eyes.

J.T's PoV

A few minutes of staring at each other. A weird thing happened I thought I saw the same feelings I had for her in her eyes

Jackie's PoV

A few minutes after staring at each other I had almost thought I had seen some sign of love in his eyes... If only for a split second.

Gregor's PoV

I dashed into my apartment holding Luxa and Ripred carrying J.T, Jackie, Larry and Angelina running behind him. When they reached his apartment Larry opened the door to the building and the door into the apartment. I saw that my mother, father, and sisters were all still in the apartment. Then turned towards us I immediately took charge of the situation I told Ripred to put J.T in my room the small closet area and I dashed into my parents room since my father was healthy he wouldn't be in there so I laid her down on the bed and ran back out to see what everyone was doing Angelina and larry were standing there looking at us. Then Ripred ran down the vents and acupple of minutes later he returned with Howard on his back witch immediately ran into J.T's room and applied some medicine on his would then wrapped a bandage around his chest and back leavening a shoulder strap on the bandages to make sure they'll stay on if he gets up. Then he gave Ripred a disapproving look then sprinted into my Parrents room were Luxa had been asleep but woke up when Howard came dashing in. She looked sick but what was surprising was that Howard pulled out some pills and told me to get a cup of water as I did and gave it to her. Then told me to go and get some food. And just then thank god came in. She began to cook Ripred's favorite meal. Then some speggittie and meat sauce for Me,Luxa,Angelina,Larry,Jackie, and J.T who still hadn't woken up yet. had callen us for the food and of course Ripred was already at the table staring at the kitchen as walked out carrying the food. Luxa seemed to be going alittle better and insisted on getting out of bed to go to the kitchen. Howard gave us a disapproving look but we just ignored it. As we walked past my room were J.T and Jackie were sitting I saw it! So did Luxa! And we both started giggling. J.T and Jackie were kissing but there was something different about J.T he seemed little bit relaxed and off guard. Jackie looked calm. They just stood there till Ripred wacked his tail against the wall light to his expectations hissing loudly "Overlanders it is rude to make people wait!" then they broke apart and looked at us and both started blushing..

J.T's PoV

We had just met each other's for what felt like forever after called into us. Then I heard the rats tail bang against the wall and we separated to see Gregor and that pale girl standing at the door. I started turning red and so did Jackie. It was sorta ironic though come to think of it. I just gave a glare and they both started grinning.

Gregor's PoV

He shot a glare at us so we both started heading to the table where Lizzie,Boots,Larry, Angelina, , my parents, and Ripred were sitting there all talking to one another Lizzie was talking to Ripred, Larry was talking to Angelina, was talking to my parents, and Howard was telling Boot's how Temp and Hazzard are, while trying to get her to eat.

It had been amazing two years and fifteen-days since I last saw Luxa,Ripred, and Howard. Luxa had matured since then she looked astonishing. Her eyes were a light shade of violet, her hair was still bleach blondish, but she was little bit more shooken up. Then I snapped back into reality as Ripred gave a long 'I'm waiting' grunt then called out to Jackie and J.T to get to the table or he'll come in there as we took our seats. Then Howard gave us a glare that felt like something was stabbing holes through you.

J.T's PoV

I looked over to Jackie who was just getting up and looked over at me. Then I gave little sigh and tried to get out of the bed which I failed miserably at. Then she gave a small sigh and tossed me my coat. She began walking over to me when the rat smacked his tail into the wall calling out for us and she jumped little and I gave a little grin followed by a snicker… Mmmm Snickers, What I wouldn't do for one right now. Then she started helping me up which didn't look like it was easy for her. When I got up I looked into the merior and turned before I put my jacket on and saw my back was bleeding little and I gave a small grunt. Thinking to my self 'Ahh great what type of strength is this rat packing' and put my jacket on as Jackie started walking to the door frame and stood there looking at me with her 'hurry up already' face. So I threw my coat on as fast as I could. While we were walking out of the bedroom door I noticed my right leg started to feel little limp so I started limping Gregor, The pale Princess girl, Larry, Angelina,Lizzie, 'The Rat", Gregor's parents, Mrs. Iron cheffeist, and a large guy I don't know but I wanna know were all staring at me. Then I looked down my black pants were little bloody my steel tipped combat boots were blood stained and I had no shirt on just bandages and a jacket on that had a giant rip on the back across from my left shoulder to my to my right hip. Out of nowhere I began to laugh and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.. then when I was done I looked over at the rat who was looking at me like I was crazy. Then the words left my mouth "Nice match rat. But next time don't leave you're chest, back, underarms, and legs un-protected." Then Ripred started to get his irritated face on.

Gregor's PoV

What the hell is he doing is he looking for a re-match I looked over at Lizzie which had a worried face on Larry and Angelina were practically huddling together, my parents with concerned looks on their faces, with a confused slash worried face on and Jackie looking up at him then tightened her grip on his arm. Then Ripred's tail went in the air I felt my rager side flowing up to the breaking point. Then Luxa put her hand on my shoulder eating peacefully.

J.T's PoV

What did I do I just gave him some tips now he has his tail in the air as if he were going to attack. Jackie was holding on to my arm tightly Lizzie the rats soft spot was sitting there scared. Then she started to have a panic attack and the rat gave a glare at me and grabbed a paper bag that was on the couch that contained Gregor's lunch but he ate it a while ago. Then gave it to Lizzie which put it up to her mouth and started breathing heavily into it. Calming her down.

Gregor's PoV

I looked over at lizzie witch looked like she was about to have a panic attack again. Then it happened she had it. Ripred gave J.T a glare then wiped his tail grabbing my empty paper lunch bag and gave it to lizzie and she started to calm down then my dad started to practice her mutable table with her to calm her down little more to make sure it wasn't going to happen again then Ripred turned to J.T doing his Growl/Hissing thing he does when he's pissed "You weren't that much of a threats as I thought you were."

J.T's PoV

Gregor's dad was doing the multiplication tables with lizzie and the rat turned to me and said in a Growl/Hissing tone "You weren't as much of a threat as I thought you were." Then I gave a slight grin. Then boots came running over to me and looked up then said "You have lots of band-aids on!" then reached up and poked were the cut on my chest was from the tail which made me flinch and the rat to laugh along with the rest. Then after she was satisfied she turned to the rat and yelled "you Meany you gave JTea a boo-boo! Big fluffy mouse gave JTea a boo-boo." Then everyone except me and the rat started cracking up the.

Gregor's PoV

Everyone started laughing after boots started to mess with J.T by mispronouncing his name saying Jtea and calling Ripred a 'Big Fluffy mouse. Then I looked over at Luxa and I noticed something different about her. On her left hand she had a golden ring on. Then it hit me Sh-sh she was getting married to another guy… But she was only 15 years old. She had to be atleast 16.. I looked at her for a moment then got up looking over at my mother and father and with completely no emotions on my face and tried to sound as happy as I could and asked "May I be excused please?" Ripred's head shot up from his shrimp and creamsauce bowl. J.T's head shot up followed by Jackie then Larry followed by Angelina, Lizzie then Howard no so surprised.

J.T's PoV

Is that a ring on the princess's left hand finger. Wow and it's gold. Geeze did gregor perpose to her. No they look like they haven't seen eachother in a while. Then Gregor spotted it and looked at her once more then stood up with a stright face and said blankly "May I be excused please?" then everyone's head shot up but that tall dude's head last surpriseingly he didn't look to surprised. What was up with that guy any way? He's getting on my nerves! And he has the guts to put a satifyed face on like a 'I told you so' face. That gets on my nerves. But what's up with Gregor and this chick.

Gregor's PoV

My parents nodded at me as I was walking twords the door I saw howard get a ' I told you so' face on. But Ripred he had a sympathetic face on. I've never seen him with one on. Did he know how I felt about her? I mean truly did he know how I felt? The rat who had lost his whole family in one flood. The deadliest wepon in the whole underlands. A fellow rager who had nothing really to fight for but continued life anyways. The rat who had always been so nasty to people in the past. The one who had always had never really cared for nothing. But then I looked back on old old memories. The rat who had saved me once or twice. My best friend. My teacher, my only allie who I could truly trust with my life. The rat who truly under stood me. Then I shot a look at Luxa and Howard and threw my coat on it was black with a red line circleing the outer rims on it till you get to the zipper and was full leather. Then flung the door open to catch it before it it the wall then slammed it shut and walked to the laundry room to pick up the scroll that he just noticed untill today. He opened it just to stare at the words he had been dredding.

J.T's PoV

I began to eat while he was staring down the 'Fluffy mouse' with questions then he put on his jacket and opened the door and slammed it shut and walked down the stairs in a rush. I sent a glare over to the tall man and just couldn't rezist but ask him his name in the most rude possible way ever seening what he did to Gregor "Hey DouchBag!"

He head flung towards me and so did everyone else's then the princess opened her mouth to speak "Who is this 'Douch bag' you speak of?" then Gregor's parents and everyone shot angery glares, the rat Ripred which I just remembered his name with my new found respect for him was grinning who apparently knew who and what I was talking about just kept grinning. "A **douche** is a The metaphor of identifying a person as a douche is intended to associate a variety of negative qualities, specifically arrogance and malice. Or a bag used to transfer virginal fluids." Then the rat let out a wider grin than before. And I let one out too. Then princess's face turned into one big glare then the tall white arrogant man stood up and said "My name is Howard I come from the fount and I am from the royal blood line in Regalia and a medicine captain and I am certainly not this Douche bag you speak of!" I gave a big smirk so did the rat but the princess was pissed so was the meds man. Heh. I gave a nod "Yea you are a Douche bag or shall I call you _ Sir Howard The Royal Douche Bag_?" his whole body turned red and Ripred started laughing and Jackie was concerned it looked like Larry was confused and so was Angelina and Boots was scared lizzie was smiling Gregor's parents were pissed suppressing a smile.. Howard sent a glare my way Ripred looked amused then the Princess's facial expression changed. There it was I got them! Then Sir Howard The Royal Douche Bag snarled out "What is the meaning of you calling me a 'Douche bag' anyways overlander do you not have any respect?" his tone was getting angrier than ever I let out a grin. "You're so called ally just found out the girl from what I can tell loves a lot witch I've never seen him this happy or weak or such a klutz Ever before in my life. Then after the fact he finds out you're not supposed to look satisfied you ass douche! You're supposed to try and get him to cheer up!" then I turned to the princess I was on a roll and there's no stopping me now! "Hey your highness don't you have any feeling for Gregor?!?"

She responded almost immediately "NO I DO NOT LOVE HIM ANYMORE!" she shook her head clearly upset.. then I turned my head seeing Gregor standing at the door way with a glare and the scroll in his hands… he looked like he was going to flip out full scale.

Gregor's PoV

I opened the letter slowly to waist some time but when I looked inside of it, it only look me the first and second line to realize what was going on.

_Dear Gregor,_

_ It had been two years and twelve days. I have waited for you. I have spent so long mourning over losing you. But I will not wait any longer I will meet you midnight overlander tonight if you truly love me you will meet me at the entrance in centeral park. If you do not show I will have to marry someone else. And will prove to me that you never truly loved me it was just pup love as everyone judged it to be. But if you do meet me It will give me a reason to cancel the wedding between Harold and I. and you will prove to me that you truly love me. A new Prophecy was also discovered it calls for the warrior of new and the warrior of old and allies from the overland. I will be waiting by the entrance Gregor. Please come._

_ Love,_

_ Luxa_

She was getting married and I missed my opportunity to stop the wedding. She will only get married at the age of six-teen so I may still have some time. I rolled up the scroll and noticed that there was a underlander opening the grate to put a letter in he saw Gregor and immediately saluted him "Warrior!" I rolled my eye's "Don't be so stiff who is this scroll for?" he replied fast "For you sir!" I let out a sigh "please call me Gregor." He nodded giving the scroll to me and was just about to leave but I stopped him "Hey can you send some fliers over because we are preparing to leave." The guard turned around and nodded and gave a swift U-turn and headed for Regalia.

I opened the scroll slowly reading it

_Dear overlander,_

_You have proved everyone right. Though we still need you for the prophecy so me and Ripred will be visiting the overland today to bring you back down to complete the prophecy. Then you may go back to the overlands if you please. Or you may stay for my wedding._

_Sincerely,_

_QUEEN LUXA_

My eye's widened almost immediately thinking 'I have to know how she feels about me! At all costs! She MUST feel the same way I do about her still! All these years and days of pain I need to know if she still loves me!' I got up from were I was currently sitting and gripped the scroll wrapping it around the first scroll and began to dash up the stair as fast as I could. Then the thoughts started to race through my mind like Would she still love me or does she hate me? Will she change her mind? Or would I have gotten close to dieing more times than I can count and putting my life on the line now for nothing but the only woman I would ever love in my life time want to kill me. I just had to find out I was now dashing up the stairs hearing some arguing coming from my apartment I grabbed the door and took a breath and opened it and I saw J.T looking up at J.T and Howard glaring at him. Then I heard my answer.

I saw Luxa shaking her head and screamed "NO I DO NOT LOVE HIM ANYMORE!"

Then I felt my rager side pulling up from the bottom of my mask I had on to stop my emotions from running free all I felt was Anger, Hatred, sorrow and some sort of messed up fear. I clutched then scroll glaring at her, Howard and Ripred then flipped out part way "SO ALL OF IT WAS A LIE JUST PUP LOVE AM I RIGHT LUXA! ALL I HAD TO PULL ME THROUGH THESE TWO YEARS WAS THIS PICTURE! OF YOU AND ME IN THE MUSEUM! AND THAT"S ALL YOU CAN SAY!?!" everyone was looking at him Ripred was ready to guard Luxa along with Howard then I reached into my back pocket I felt tears coming forward pulling the Photo of Luxa and I out and took a look at it then crumbled it lowering my tone trying to hold back the tears boots came running over to me and hugged me and looked up "Gregor why you sad and mad?" I just stood my ground like a statue glaring at the three Luxa looked like she was about to cry Howard was about to attack Ripred on the other hand had a sympathetic look on his face then I shot a glare at him focuseing on him and him only snarling through my clenched teeth "Don't feel pity for me you rat You knew about this all along! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU THREE RIGHT NOW!" then Ripred spoke up "But boy remember you are out numbered and will be against me you will most likely loose."

J.T's PoV

I stood there glaring and gritting my teeth looking at all the overlander's in the room "I'm with you Gregor you want to take em out I'm with you. But for a second I thought that Ripred would have sided with you but hey Rats what can I say?" I saw Ripred shoot a glare at me.

Gregor's PoV

I looked over at J.T with a sigh of relief then glared at the three again but set my sight on Luxa… " it would be two ragers against one and two regulars.." then snarled out "Ripred of all people I thought you would side with me. The ONLY GOD DAMNED ONE THE THIS WORLD!" Ripred just kept his composer the was he was before then spoke up "Overlander, I have lost my entire family and you know that. I know what it feels like to lose what you love the most in the world. But hear me out as a rager you can't let those feeling's get in the way." I just stood there as my anger started to turn to pain and sorrow I put my hand in my pocket to see if my sharp flip pocket knife I had picked up in the museum before I left the last time. I glared at Howard and Luxa with easing up glare from all the emotions rushing through me right now. Forcing out most of the words that came out of his mouth saying them slowly "Give me one good reason I should go back." Luxa looked like she was going to break down. Howard looked pissed and Ripred was just sitting there.

J.T's PoV

I'm sure Gregor's never flipped out like this ever before. But this was just t unbearable I would have attacked by now. But he still must have feelings for this Luxa. And she might have some for him

Chapter four The Decision of the Princess and fate of the Warrior of New

[Riddle: Okay. Alive without breath, as cold as death; never thirsty, ever drinking, all in mail never clinking.]

Luxa's PoV

They were all getting on my nerves then the guy who was fighting Ripred had spoken up with a loud depressed voice. I didn't catch it but I heard him call Howard A 'Douche Bag' what is this douche bag it must be a insult. I started to get really mad so I spoke up "What is this douche bag?" he responded "A **douche** is a The metaphor of identifying a person as a douche is intended to associate a variety of negative qualities, specifically arrogance and malice. Or a bag used to transfer virginal fluids." Howard got mad and said "I am certainly not this douche bag you speak of!!" The boy said "Ya you are." Howard was getting aggravated then I heard Howard say something about being in the royal blood line of Regalia and the Fount. Then heard the boy say part of his sentence "Well a friend doesn't act like" then "You're so called ally just found out the girl from what I can tell loves a lot witch I've never seen him this happy or weak or such a klutz Ever before in my life. Then after the fact he finds out you're not supposed to look satisfied you ass douche! You're supposed to try and get him to cheer up!" then he looked at me with a face that had only been on most of the terrifying warriors in the entire Underlands. And spoke very stern "Hey your highness don't you have any feeling for Gregor?!?" I started to crack my shell I had worked on since Gregor had left the underlands for the last time was cracking all because of one boy I had convinced myself that he was not going to come back or he is already happily in love with some overland girl. But it all happened so fast. Vikus had set up a arranged marrage with Ambassador Harold from the Fount. We were to be married on the day of my birth day. But Ripred had convinced him that if the overlander warrior were to come back the wedding would be postponed to see who I truly loved so I tried writing him. I sent one scroll telling him to meet me at the entrance in central park were we had last departed midnight overland time. I waited three hours… No sign of him. So I began to walk away but I heard light footsteps I turned around and lit my torch I saw a cutter running twords me at full speed so I threw the torch at it and started running. I felt my left hip. Damn the one time I forget my sword I need it. Then memories of Gregor saving my life and all the times he was there when I needed him, he always knew what to say, what to do. He was like a guardian angel. The one time he wasn't there with me when I was outside of the city I needed him. I turned my head seeing the cutter charging at full speed still. Then I heard even faster footsteps, behind the cutter. I turned my head seeing Harold charging at the cutter not even breaking a sweat from the charge. His attacking weapon was a, very long katana witch had a chain at the bottom witch would detach if he pressed a button on the handle and would make the blade like a chain but only with blades on it.. His defensive was a long broad sword that was almost unbreakable. Both were heavy up to the point where if a normal solider was holding both of them at the same time like he does, they would be panting from just holding one of them up with two hands. The broad sword was made of sturdy solid gold, witch was supper strong. His katana was made of titanium and changed colors in different light which confused his opponents. He began to catch up to the cutter and I could see he was wearing his red tunic, his black pants, a black under shirt, red gloves and a brand new type of boots that had been inspired by Gregor but only improved, they were black steel to protect the shins but when you got down to the tips they were a solid bronze tip. Once again they are way too heavy for regular solders to carry around unless it was wartime. He wore then on a daily basis and was just as fast as Gregor with his on. Then he leapt into the air like it was nothing with his armor on but I saw something else on him it was a over coat that used to be my father's it was Blood red with black roses on it, it had two black shoulder pads attacked to it but they weren't that big but really light too. The over coat started to flutter in the wind as the cutter caught up to me while I was admiring his armor. He released the chain by flipping the switch on the handle the blade turned into a chain and stabbed into the ground behind me and I heard him scream "LUXA RUN IT'S TO DANGEROUS FOR YOU HERE!" boy was he getting on my nerves I could handle myself. I turned around to see about four or five more cutters following Harold. He pulled back on the blade and it hit the top of the tunnel and swung landing behind me from what I could tell and we were learning the edge so I called out for Aurora's and she said "Drop now Luxa" in her hissing voice so I jumped about three seconds of falling and I landed right on Aurora's back and she pulled up to see how Harold was doing.. the first cutter was charging at him with it's clamper's wide open and went to go clamp on him chest but Harold was faster than he let on with that sword and right before it struck he sent a horizontal slash heading twords the cutter and hit it right dead in the middle of the two clamper's cutting it in half and jumped up dodging the second cutter by an inch. The two remain cutter's were bon both of his sides one on the right the other on the left. It was like time just froze that that moment a breeze hit Harold causing his long Bleach Blond hair to flow. The sigh was amazing he was in my father's blood red over coat covered in black roses and his red tunic and black baggy pants started to follow the breeze… Then out of no where the cutter's started to charge both with their giant clamper's open as wide as possible charging twords him the red on their outer shell was a bit frightening. It looked like he had a slight smirk on. Then the memory of Gregor on our fourth quest when he had used his spin attack on the twisters in the jungle when he had gotten that sick smile while killing them it looked like he actually liked killing them. But Harold, he loved a good fight. At this point the two cutters were in his swords length and he flipped the switch on his long katana and the blade retracted into a spinning motion and cut the two cutters in half and the sword became still once again. Then he turned to me with a glare and started walking twords me and Aurora. When he had gotten there Aurora had flew back a little and he spoke in aggravation "You were waiting for him weren't you? And you didn't bring you're sword." Now he was getting on my nerves. "Harold yo-" he interrupted me "Luxa I know you do not love me the way I love you. But you have to under stand he is not and will not come back down. All of what he put you through and you still love him?!" his voice started to fill with pain and anger fused. "Harold, I do love you. But Gre-"

"IS HE ALL YOU CAN THINK OF LUXA?! THE BOY WHO LEFT YOU IN THE DARK?! ALL ALONE?!"

"Harold! Please under stand. We need him for the Prophecy!"

He turned his head to the left slightly from the torch light it looked like there was a tear falling down his cheek for a second. Then he spoke up in a lower and more sorrowful tone "You still have feelings for him, don't you Luxa?" I shook my head but in the back of my head the only thing I was screaming for was Gregor's touch. The picture I had from when we were dancing in the high hall at Hazard's party. It brought back painful memories of many but happy with Gregor. At that moment Harold sheathed both of his swords sending a sorrowful glow that was hard to see past his bleach blond hair. His Dark Violet eye's met mine.

"Luxa do you truly love me? Or are you doing this for you're city?"

There was a part of me screaming to say yes! But another to say NO! but the No part won.. "Harold I love you and you know that! Why won't you believe me?" Harold shook his head "Prove it!" and he sprinted at me and Aurora and jumped heading straight for the water below as his hair flowed into his eye's I saw them shut.

"HAROLD NO!" at that moment Aurora started diving for him. And I caught him just in time and told Aurora to pull up as Harold's bond Thor who looked almost exactly like Ares except for the scar across his chest. And spoke in a low hissing tone "Harold fall I will catch you." At that moment he jumped and got caught by Thor. He sent a expression less look my way then looked in front of him "I think we should go back to Regalia now.." What did I do wrong? I caught him light he said to. AGH! I just don't get him sometimes! When we got back to Regalia it was past our curfew so we wound up going straight to bed.

J.T's PoV 3 days before the incident

I was taking a walk though Central park and heard some screaming while I was walking past a large rock. So I stopped then I heard foot steps then I heard a shout then a mans shout then metal clinging with a hollow or something like that. Then the sound faded. I though to my self 'Ugh I'm hearing things now.' So I began to walk home because it was getting late It was almost 12:00AM so I started to sprint home… I got home and my dog ran for me and started licking my face and my parents were wondering were I was. And kept asking me questions then my mom flipped cuz I slammed the door in her face and hopped in bed and began to doze off watching T.V.

Luxa's PoV

I know Gregor still has feeling for me. But at the same time what if he has found an overland girl that he fell in love with? He probably did. But we have to get him down here to complete the prophecy if the cutters. But how? So I sent for Ripred who was now piece maker and also my bond. We talked it out for a long time then we both decided we would go up into the overlands tomorrow morning. So I sent Gregor a note hoping the mail rout hasn't shut down yet. But it was.. so I just had to get up there tomorrow hoping that he got the letter.

The Third day Luxa's PoV currently

There he was the man who I would always love. And he heard me say that, no scream that I wouldn't love him ever again. And he just now was confessing all of his love now. Of all the moments now. His long black hair straight down there was a scare on his chin near his neck to the right. His friend was sitting next to me I think his name was J.T. he was glaring at Howard. I saw Gregor reach into his pocket after the speech and pulled out the picture of us in the museum I saw Howard's face light up dark red and Gregor shouted out "SO ALL OF IT WAS A LIE JUST PUP LOVE AM I RIGHT LUXA! ALL I HAD TO PULL ME THROUGH THESE TWO YEARS WAS THIS PICTURE! OF YOU AND ME IN THE MUSEUM! AND THAT"S ALL YOU CAN SAY!?!" then shouted "GIVE ME ONE RESON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU THREE RIGHT NOW!" and Ripred responded and it all became a blur. Then Gregor put his hand in his back pocket again pulling out a small knife and pressed a button and it flipped open I saw the blade it was the same thing that before he left I slipped into his pocket but it had some writing on it now I saw my name _Luxa the only girl I will love_ which was impressive and I looked up at him and he just had a sorrowful and painful face on. I just wanted to run over to him and hug him but then he spoke out again. "Luxa if you really never had feeling for me I want you to kill me, end my life right now. If you did have feeling or just at the slightest for me when I was down there two years fifteen days ago you will not stab me, but return to the underlands and I will follow for this one last prophecy. And leave you alone to live you're life forever." I looked at him seeing a tear drop roll down his face past his scare on his neck. His black hair covered his dark brown eye's.

Gregor's PoV

I pulled out the Pocket knife Luxa had given me before I left and I had carved _Luxa the only girl I will love _as best as I could and flipped it open and threw it in the middle of me and the group and dropped the scrolls and said "Luxa if you really never had feeling for me I want you to kill me, end my life right now. If you did have feeling or just at the slightest for me when I was down there two years fifteen days ago you will not stab me, but return to the underlands and I will follow for this one last prophecy. And leave you alone to live you're life forever.". she looked at me, I held my head up straight and stood there and straightened my self out and let my hair fall over my eye's as a tear rolled down my face past the scare on my neck I had gotten from a kidnapper which now laid at the bottom of a pit in New York city. I saw her walk over to the knife

Luxa's PoV

I had made up my mind I got up and started walking twords the knife.

Gregor's PoV

This was it getting killed by the only girl I will ever love. And with my family and friends watching me.

Luxa's PoV

Gregor's whole family and all of his friends were watching me now.

Gregor's PoV

Err… If I survive this I promise I will kill that bastard that stole Luxa's heart from me!

Luxa's PoV

I was now infront of him, and he didn't even flinch.

Gregor's PoV

She was now standing in front of me with the knife, I just stared at her taking my last look at the Pale light violet eye's, Bleach blond haired woman I would never see again and would take my life from me.

Luxa's PoV

I stared up at the man. It just seemed like yester day we were just kids on the quest and falling in love and now everything was soo damn difficult! Why did I have to choose!

Gregor's PoV

She was staring up at me and our eye's connected everyone in the room was watching my mother had her hands over her mouth my dad's lips were bit and Angelina and Larry were confused, boots was scared, lizzie was discombobulated, Ripred was grinning, Howard was glaring, Jackie was biteing her lips and dug her head in her arms. J.T was pissed off and ready to attack at any moment with Ripred observing him.

J.T's PoV

What the hell why is he doing this why is SHE DOING THIS! She's going to stab him! ERRR! THIS IS ALL SOO DAMN MESSED UP!

Luxa's PoV

I slowly released the knife and if fell to the floor sticking in between two small cracks in the floor.

Gregor's PoV

I watched her slowly drop the knife and it stick in between the floor boards.

Luxa's PoV

Tears started flowing down my face as I embraced him.

Gregor's PoV

What's going on why is she hugging me? I looked down and she was crying so I hugged her back and put my head on top oh her's.

Luxa's PoV

I looked up at him looking into his eye's and asked in a whispering tone "Please come back down."

Gregor's PoV

I nodded my head but still didn't know why she was hugging me and why she was crying. I pushed away when I saw Howard's face light up.

Luxa's PoV

Why is he pushing me away. Does he not have feelings for me? Then I had my answer. He spoke up in a low startling voice "But you must stay far away from me. And do not embrace me like this anymore. Do not get in my way or I 'will' kill you."

Gregor's PoV

I had to set some rules now that I know she's getting married and has some feelings for me so I spoke up in the most terrifying voice I could muster up at that moment and said "But you must stay far away from me. And do not embrace me like this anymore. Do not get in my way or I 'will' kill you." I looked around the room everyone was shocked including Howard and Ripred. Who had not seen that coming.

Luxa's PoV

I looked around everyone was staring at him like he was a madman. Even Ripred and Howard.

Gregor's PoV

This is going to be the worst time of my life "But now that we got that out of the way we should start going to the Dead Lands or what ever you guys want to call it." Howard looked furious Ripred was grinning and Luxa was glaring at me, then Howard spoke up "You shall not talk about my home land like that Overlander! Or I will kill YOU!" Ripred chuckled.

Luxa's PoV

Did he just insult my home land and why then I heard Howard speak up "You shall not talk about my home land like that Overlander! Or I will kill YOU!" then Ripred chuckled I shot a glare at him then one at Gregor and he just returned it with a expressionless face. "then we shall get started Gregor."

Gregor's PoV

I looked at Luxa to see her reaction to what I said and she was shooting a glare at me. Good phase one of my plan complete. Phase two now. I was, about to speak up but then Ripred spoke up "Jeeze lets just start going all these emotions are driving me nuts! Can we just go now!" I nodded.

Chapter Six Back into the Flames

[ This chapter is mostly going to be on J.T's PoV and Harold. And a special sceen is coming up too all secrets will be revealed.]

J.T's PoV

I got up out of my seat and began to walk twords Gregor's room to get my shirt. I walked into the room and took off my jacket and picked up my shirt and just looked at it. There was a streak of blood on the back along with a rip and the front had blood on it too. 'Then it hit me. I had to get home and get my things but if my parents saw me I would be in deep crap. Wait I think my mom is working a double and my step-dad is too.. Soo if we were to go to my house to pick up my things it wouldn't be that long. Though the question is would they let me?' I straightened our my shirt and put on my fingerless gloves, then my jacket and zipped it up and walked out of the room seeing Gregor standing by the door in what seemed to be military boot's The princess was on Ripred's back under the cloak, and Angelina and Larry were standing there looking at me with their 'Help' faces on The tall dude Howard had his glare on Gregor. And it looked like Boots, Lizzie, and Gregor's parents were coming on the trip to The Place Down Under.

Harold's PoV

I began to get dressed for today's council meeting. I put on my black pants that were always baggy like I asked and made with heavy cloth. Then I put on my Black under shirt which was tight made of cloth and pretty warm then followed by my red tunic which was really a chest guard sent to me from the armor Miravet as a welcoming present into the royal family. Then I reached for my Bronze and Red boots that were inspired from that retched overland warrior that went up to my shins so I covered them with my black pants then walked over to the corner of my room and picked up my Titanium Katana and secured it on my left hip since it was probably not going to be used to day then took my Golden broad sword out that I had gotten as a gift before I left the fount and laid it on the bed and picked up the over coat Luxa had given me it was Blood red with black roses on it, it had two black shoulder pads attacked to it but they weren't that big but really light too it had a small sword case on the outside of it and a holster in the inside of it incase you wanted to place the case in there which I never did and just slipped the golden sword into the bronze case and put on the over coat then my red fingerless gloves. Then I combed my hair and walked towards the door which was the only one in the entire palace. And I saw Hazard walking by. He was always talking about the warrior and his sisters and how they saved him. Which got on my nerves a lot since Luxa still has feeling for him. So I called out "Hazard how fare you this day?" he stopped and turned into my direction with a smile on his face which was never good in my case and said "I fare well and did you hear that Luxa, and Ripred will be back today with the warrior and his friends?" there he goes he's picken up overland words from the warrior and talks like that and sometimes uses words that the warrior did which gets on my nerves because I can not under stand him. So I just looked at him with a surprised face trying to hide my anger with him and Luxa "Why was I not told about this visit to get the warrior?" it took him a moment to respond then spoke up "Well Luxa didn't want you to know about it because she thought you would be mad." Now this was on my nerves " when will they be arriving?" once again he responded faster than though to be "Soon some were around noon or tonight!" I gave him a smile "Thank you for telling me this Hazard." He nodded "No problem Harold." And ran off to the High Halls for breakfast which had been brought to me this morning so I could get ready faster. So I began to walk down the halls to get to the council room.

J.T's PoV

I began to walk towards the group then Gregor said "Hurry up J.T I wanna get there soon!" I nodded "About that I have to get to my house to pick some stuff up it's close to here if you want you guys can head down and wait for me down there or send a group to the grate when you get there I will only getting some stuff from my house ok?" Ripred nodded, Gregor took a second then nodded, followed by the rest of the group. Then I noticed Jackie looking scared as we began to walk down the stairs so I put my hand on her shoulder and said "Wanna come to my house I might need help carrying my stuff." Gregor, Angelina and Larry turned around with the 'oo you like her' faces. And she just nodded. As we got to the laundry room door Luxa the princess said "We will send a unit to the Grate entrance okay?" I nodded and Jackie and I went through the door going into the streets into the city and a chill hit us. So I said "Damn it's cold out to day." And stuck my hands into my pockets. Then she responded in her quiet voice "It is kinda cold. But you're jackets ripped to." I just looked down at her. She always had an innocent face on and her eye's changed colors constantly. Then I looked up and looked all four ways making sure that there were no cars turning then we walked across the street. And we stopped in front of my house and I took a deep inhale then let out a loud exhale and took a good long look at my house. Then we started walking twords the front door I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door and walked in Jackie seemed to be sorta nervous about entering so I made a joke outa it "Hey it's not like I'm Chris Brown or a cereal rapist now." She let out a small giggle at the joke and I grinned as we both started walking into my house. It was completely empty. So I let out a yawn and said "Wait here I'll be back with my things in a second. All I need is some essential self defense weapons. Just incase." She nodded and I started walking to my room.

Harold's PoV

I stepped into the council room noticing that the rat king or the Piece maker Ripred was not there but his apprentice was into a heated argument with a Cutter "We will expand our land into you're land you filthy rat!" the cutter hissed out Temp the Crawler King was sitting there with his shell turning gray slowly Ripred's apprentice had his claws tail and teeth ready for a all out attack on the Cutter Ambassador. Then hissed out "What did you call me you no minded insect you have been invading our territory all along you're lucky King Ripred isn't here or-" I cut in "BLOODPAW, TARTARUS! TAKE YOU'RE SEATS!" they both turned to me and scampered back to their seats. Just at that moment I heard a hard knock at the council room doors and turned around and opened the doors and there was Mareth with Hazard behind him. Mareth gave a salute and I did the same "General Mareth what would you need at this moment?" he went into at ease and responded In a low rasped voice "Princess Luxa, The Warrior, Piece Maker Ripred and The Warriors friends and family are in the High Halls Ambassador Harold." I nodded "There is something else am I not right?" he responded in the same tone "There is one more thing we will need to send a group out to the entrance in The Warrior's home for The Warrior Of New and his friend." I gave a nod and saw that Hazard had a evil grin on then he walked away with General Mareth. Almost immediately after Piece Maker Ripred walked in and rested his paw on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Do not worry the Warrior Of Death has pushed the Princess away by far to the point where I can sense her hatred for him increase." I gave a nod "ALRIGHT NOW THAT EVERYONE'S HERE WE SHALL START THIS UNDERLAND COUNCIL MEETING NOW!"

J.T's PoV

I opened my closet and bent down pulling out a small black case that had a red card in the center of the top and four lines with numbers on them for safety reasons. I dialed in the code 2-0-0-9. Then the trunk popped open revealing two heavy metal Hand gun BB guns I had been hiding from my parents all along since I saw that I had a twin brother that had disappeared when I was born apparently he was almost the opposite of me too. I pulled out another box that had a blue sticker on it and three number stripes and was long. I dialed in the code 3-6-9. and it popped open revealing two katana's not to long but I could hide them if I wanted and they had two cases that I could hold on my back with the items in the last box. I pulled out the third one which had two numbers strips on it and one black and red sticker on it, it was the longest by far and I knew what it was even before I opened it. I dialed in the code 2-1. it popped open. There was a long broad double bladed Katana meant for hard core action that was made of titanium it was about 4'9 I could hide it but it would not be easy. I pulled out the last box… It slid out. It was long and some what heavy. It had a blood red sticker on it and it said "OPEN ONLY FOR EMERGINCIES AND USE WITH COUSION!!!!" there was only one number strip left I slowly turned the dial till it hit 2. The trunk popped open. I reached inside and pulled out a Long Blood Red over coat. Fifty throwing stars, seventy mini smoke bombs, eighty black darts, forty stringed flash bombs, and eighty caltrops, and one long chain whip. Holding it all together was the Long Blood Red over coat which had a magnetic sword holder on the back so I placed the longer katana in it's sheath and placed in on the magnet. Then too the two short katana's on the inside on the over coat. I dug deeper in the box and pulled out a chest protector made up of light but strong steel that not even a chain saw could cut through or at least I heard. I pulled out a pair of pants from the box that where made of black jean and slight amount of metal in them and pulled out a black belt with a bunch of pouches on it and placed the mini smoke bombs which took up two pouches in the back pockets, the throwing stars in the next to back pockets they took up another two pouches, then the black darts on the part of the belt that swung around my right leg that had a large metal box and loaded them in there, then the caltrops in the left back pouch, then the stringed flash bombs in my over coat pockets lining them up so if I needed them fast all I had to do was rip them off of the string and throw them and they would make a great flash. I took the long chain whip and took out another metal holder and attached it to my over coat and rolled it up and pressed the button to hold it on and keep the chain blade from moving around. I walked over to my cabinet and pulled out my water proof heavy black metal alloyed boots they were sorta heavy. Then I walked over to my long sleeve draw and pulled out an under armor and put it on then took out my swords men shirt so I wouldn't look to outa the ordinary in this new place since they all looked like freaks and put the chest protector on then the swords men's shirt over it so no one would see it. Then I walked over to the over coat and I heard a knock at my door and Jackie call in "J.T are you ready yet?" I shouted back "Yea come on in. just putting on the final touches." She walked in and it looked like she was about to faint. I was putting on the gun strap and the ammunition on the inside of the over coat's pockets I had about 100 clips and more than I could count, silver restocks of more ammunition. Then I started to put on the over coat with the Katana's on the inside and the giant one on my back and I was just buckling the straps on the over coat together when she said "W-What is all of that for J.T?" I looked at her finishing the straps and reached for two facial masks and handed one to her "Incase we bump into trouble down there I want to be prepared." She was astonished "How did you get all of this stuff?" I gave a sigh. "Non of you're business ok?" she nodded and I grabbed the metal wrist guards in the box and some of the medical stuff too like bandages and first aid spray, and a small flash light that clipped onto my belt and took another one out for her and grabbed my gloves that were lined with a taser sorta weapons at the end of each of them. And slid them on there where also other features of the over coat but I'm not getting into them right now so I slid on the facial mask and pulled in up and grabbed my spare pare of glasses my sports and my regular second pare, and slid them into my over coat pocket and slid up the collar and looked over at Jackie "Ready to go down under?" she gave a nod and eyed my up and down then looked at me quizzidly.

PART TWO!

Chapter seven The Detouration

[riddle # 2 here's another one- it cannot be seen it cannot be smelt, it cannot be heard it cannot be smelt it lies behind stars and under hills, and all the empty holes it fills, it comes first and follows after; ends life, kills laughter."]

The Future

I glanced over at Ripred which was staring at the man in the long over coat standing at the entrance to the High Halls with no apparent scratches but the girl who stood behind him had a frightened look on her face. The man stood there it looked like he was armed with powerful weapons inside of the over coat and what looked like to be dried blood on the left side of his face, the girl who was standing beside him was holding onto his left arm she had brown hair and her eye's were changing from hazel to bronze about three or four times then stayed on Bronze. The boy looked 5'5, the girl however looked around 5'3. The boys' hair was a dark shade of brown, he had many overlander weapons hiding under his overcoat, there were shoulder pads just like Harold's but only they weren't black like Harold's overcoat , his where silver and had a certain shine to them I had never seen in the Underlands in my entire life. He was wearing a swords men's shirt but there was a small chest guard underneath it along with a black shirt with a symbol on it that looked unordinary. There where straps on his over coat holding it on his body tightly. His boots where a sort of black metal. The belt had a bunch of pouches and a small belt detaching from it that wrapped around his right leg with a large metal pouch on his right thigh. His pants looked heavy, and on his left leg I saw the same metal that was on his shoulders holding a Chain Whip it seemed to be really long too but it was holding the chain whip in place. His gloves where completely black and his right arm looked like it had lightning surrounding it up to his shoulder pads. There was a mask on his face up to his nose. The girl had one on too but hers was now around her neck. Her lips where sealed shut almost and it looked like she was about to scream. The boy stood there as solid as a statue there was a long katana on his back that had no strap holding it on him but I couldn't find out what kept it up. There where two others underneath the overcoat, he had a strange item around his neck that was blasting different sounds out of it. And he was glaring at the group and everyone had already stopped eating Lizzie who was sitting next to me looked like she was going to have a panic attack and Ripred was by her side in seconds almost trying to sooth her. Gregor's parents where sitting there with their jaw dropped looking at the boy, Gregor's friends Larry, and I think her name was Angelina where getting up from their seats and starting to walk twords the two standing at the door way. Then five guards came running in from behind the two overlanders. All five looked like they had taken a great toll of damage Gregor got up and ran twords the two also, so he must know them also. So they where the one's that he told Mareth to send out a group to get them. Then the guy black over coat spoke up in a loud voice "WHO EVER'S NAME IS BLOODCLAW GET YOU'RE ASS OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A WHAT EVER YOU ARE AND NOT SENDING YOU'RE ASSASINS TO DO YOU'RE DIRTY WORK!"

Harold's PoV

Ugh Bloodclaw and Tartarus won't stop their excessive arguing. Ripred is talking with Vikus about the 'Visitors' and I'm trying to get everything back in order and now I have to worry about these overlander's that are down here now? Great! The person I hate the most and his friends and family are here, and I have to baby sit them. Then Ripred and Vikus and brought up the Prophecy to the council and well Bloodclaw was talking about the Warrior Of New not showing up then laughing and Tartarus joined in. if I wasn't distracted about worrying about the Warrior of Death and his friends and family, I would have thought that they where faking their hatred for each other. Everything was agreed and I had no clue what was going on because for some reason something was distracting me. Something was taking the group that was sent out to get The Warrior Of New and return, and what's with the Cutter's acting up. Bloodclaw is acting weird today, must mean something up with him. Then hit my chair with his tail and said "Come on Ambassy it's dinner go wash up and get dressed in you're most formal outfit remember Luxa might still have feelings for the Overlander." Ugh, Ripred's being nice today that's not good, neither is not listening to him. As I started walking up the stair case I caught a hold of a conversation between General York from the Fount and Howard that stopped me in my tracks. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DAD HAROLD IS FROM THE OVERLANDS?!" York responded in a lower voice "Yes but we never told him bu-" Howard interrupted "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I GREW UP WITH HIM ALL HIS LIFE!HE LOOKS LIKE US AND THERE IS NO SIGN HE IS A OVERLANDER!"

York gave a grunt "Howard listen to me he's a twin from the overland he isn't like the other twin he's the complete opposite in both personality and looks!"

Howard exhaled loudly " And why have you not told me or him? And do you know who his twin is? And how can you be a twin if you don't look alike?"

York gave a sigh "His twin might be The Warrior Of New, We didn't tell you two because Harold might have ran off and he was in an arranged marriage with Luxa, you would have tried to stop it or would tell him. That's why we didn't tell you! And he's a Yin and Yang twin."

Howard gave one of his 'I give up' grunts and stormed out of the room and walked right past me giving me a glare and started heading straight for his quarters.

As I was continuing up the stair case I head York say under his breath "he might be the twin of him." And I walked right past to my quarter. To take a bath and change my clothes.

J.T's PoV

As I was heading to the door Jackie stopped me "J.T how are we going to get three blocks without people seeing you like, well the way you're dressed?" I gave a slight smirk "Do you like Bikes?" she gave me a concerned look "What do you mean J.T?" I turned around and grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye's "Do you trust me?" it took her a moment then she gave a small nod. Then I pulled her to my backyard and opened the back door to my garage and there was a small box. She just looked at me, and I gave a small smirk "Watch this!" I pressed a button on the box and a large black motorcycle opened from it. And she stepped back with a surprised look and said in a cautious voice "I-is that a motorcycle?" I nodded then she spoke up again "H-how did you do that?" I gave a sigh "Can I tell you later? When we have time to talk because we are running late right now." She gave a small nod but the curiosity in her eye's showed. Then I got on the Motorcycle and she just stared at me, then she finally got on the bike. I put my hand on the small knob on the left side and twisted it and the motorcycle turned on and the garage door opened. I revved it up two times then took off turning as soon as I got out, then the garage door closed faster than it opened go figure. We were speeding down the road when she asked "How are we going to fit it in the grate?" I gave a small chuckle "Relax I got it covered." She gave a nod and held on tighter as I made the turn for Gregor's Apartment building's door I hit the breaks just in time to hope the stairwell leading down to the west wing door and hit the door pushing it in then I twisted the knob again as the bike came to a hold and turned my head and said "alright left's go." And I got off the bike helping Jackie off too, then pressed a button on top of the knob and the motorcycle folded back into a small cube and I placed it inside of the little cube hole in my belt on the front and put It in there for safe keeping and it would be easy to carry. And looked at Jackie, which looked confused then i snapped her outa what ever she was thinking about by saying "C'mon lets get to the grate the sooner we get the that city down under the better alright?" she nodded and we started to run to the laundry room.

When we got there the drafts were still coming up and out of it so I opened the grate and looked over at Jackie who looked scared "You ok? Or do you not wanna go through with this plan?" she walked jumped through the grate then I followed by and she spoke up in a concerned tone "J.T? where are you?" I called back out "I'm right above you I'm going to speed down I want you to turn on you're flash light now so I can spot you ok?" she called back out "Alright I'm turning it on." As the light turned on I saw the surrounding's and geeze did it look freaky. Then I heard her start to panic so I did what those sky divers do when they want to go down faster so I turned my body so that my face was pointing to the ground and I put my arms by my side and my speed did increase little. Then I caught up to Jackie and slowed down by flipping so that my feet were facing the ground then grabbed her hand and said "Ready we are getting close to the ground now embrace yourself." She gave a slight nod then we landed, it wasn't like I thought it to be I thought it was going to be a crash landing but we landed right on our feet lightly.

I heard claws and feet running at high speed and I let got of Jackie's hand and stepped in front of her as four rats stopped in front of us. I formed a fist in my right hand making sure that the tazers in that had were working well just in case. Then one of the rats stepped forward with a grin "Well, well looky at what we have here boys two overlander's just fell right into our paws." Then the next one spoke up "How should we kill them Breakneck?" then another spoke up the one in the far back "How apprentice ambassador Bloodclaw told us too slowly and painfully." The one infront that was apparently named breakneck spoke up "alrightly then." Then I snarled out "Aren't the Rats and Humans at piece?" the one infront shook his head "Not all of us agreed to the treaty." With that they left forward and I activated the tazer in my right hand and pushed Jackie back with my left and just as the tail came down I felt my 'Rager' instincts or what ever they call it down here kick in. I saw all of their weaknesses as all four of them lunged forward I head one that hadn't spoken up before hiss out "GO FOR THE BOY HE'S A RAGER! AND MORE DEADLY THAN KING RIPRED WITH THOES WEPONS HE HAS WITH HIM!" I let a grin escape my face then pulled up my mask up to my nose, then got into my fighting stance and got ready for their attack barrage.

Harold's PoV

I undressed my self then stepped into the Bath infront of me and put my head back as all my muscles started to relax. Then my thought were turned to my 'Twin' from the overland apparently he was friends with the warrior. And if he was the opposite of me that would mean he would have black hair and some type of overland skin tone. He would also have different approaches on attacks and defenses and politics. He would have a whole different taste in weapons arsenals. He wouldn't think that many things through and he would be a deadly opponent. He might even be a rager. Then again he might also be stupid and clumsy. Ehh I'll find out later when he comes to the palace. But for now I'm just going to wash up and get ready.

Chapter Eight The Late Arrivals

J.T's PoV

The four rats lunged out at me one went to wack me in the head with it's tail so I grabbed it but it pushed me to the side little , the I let out a sly grin and activated the tazers and let out a chuckle as the rat screeched in terror and I heard Jackie scream "Help is here J.T!" then scream in terror and I turned around and I saw a rat charging at her and the stupid people on the bats were too stupid to land so I charged over activating both tazers to full potential. I grabbed the rat by the tail and then grabbed it's head and growled "Back off asshole!" and let the electricity shock and burn him as some blood hit my left cheek as the rat screeched out for help from it's comrades but failed as it's tail had my hand marks from the Tazer's in the gloves. Apparently the electricity currents were stronger than expected and burned right thought the rats skull and tail bone. Then the next one lept into the air and one of the humans on a bat came down on the bat and cut the rats right shoulder, and damn was it deep too. The rat let out a grunt then lept up and knocked the human off the bat by tearing right through the bats lower stomach and I pushed Jackie out of the way and called out for one of the guards to fly down and he did and I lifted Jackie on the bats back and told him to stay out of the fight he nodded. Then I turned around and saw two of the other guards fly down one managed to finish the rat off the other one got hit on the right arm and his skin was torn down to the bone down the whole bone I heard Jackie scream in terror as the man came back up moaning and groaning from the gash he just received from the rat and the rat jumped down right in front of me and wacked me with it's tail but my chest protector stopped a lot of that damage from getting through. Then I felt my back hit the ground so I pulled out the two hand guns I had stored in my overcoat and switched the safety off and aimed it right at the head of the rat that was going to bring it's claws down on my chest and fired 4 bullets one in the arm, second in the thigh spinning it in midair then the third hitting it right between the eye's putting a grin on my face as it's blood splattered all over the left side of my face and I wrote a mental note in my head ': first objective kill off the last rat second find this Bloodclaw thing third kill it.' Then I lept up off the ground and turned around seeing the last rat injuring the fourth guard when he picked up his fallen comrade and I aimed my two guns at him and shouted out "HEY BIG FAT AND FLUFFY SAY YOU'RE LAST WORDS AND SAY HELLO TO YOU'RE DEAD FRIENDS AS SOON AS YOU GET TO HELL!" and fired two bullets into it's chest and 1 in it's head and took a quick survey of all the dead rats on the floor. One, Two, Three, Four, then called out to the guards on the bats which one of them was having a mental break down and Jackie was scared half to death on what she just saw, damn I wish she turned off the flashlight "Hey dude with the silver armor!" all of them turned their heads to me "The leader of you're squad speak up now!" the one in the middle who had the gash on his right arm spoke up in a strong stern voice "What need you overlander?" I rolled my eye's "Can I get a lift or do I have to use my Bike?" the one who had Jackie on his bat spoke up "What is this 'Bike'?" I rolled my eye's "I'll take the ride." Then one of them flew down and I got on and I told him to fly next to the guy who was with Jackie. She looked like she was going to faint and I started to see tourch lights so I reached over to her flashlight and turned it off then turned mine off as we got to this big grand hall we got off and I helped Jackie off the bat, and walked through the small door and saw everyone from the overlands and Ripred, Howard, Luxa, and some new faces I. then my right glove started to burn up and spark sending all of the electricity back again covering my whole arm this time then I felt Jackie's hands grip my left sleve. Then I spoke up "WHO EVER'S NAME IS BLOODCLAW GET YOU'RE ASS OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A WHAT EVER YOU ARE AND NOT SENDING YOU'RE ASSASINS TO DO YOU'RE DIRTY WORK!"

And everyone's head's flung twords me and Jackie and I saw Ripred's eye's light up with excitement seeing one of the rats sneak away then I saw a guy well dressed look at Ripred then me and he looked just like me then I saw a little boy with pale skin and purple eye's with brown hair looking at me. Then I saw the rat trying to sneak out.

Chapter Nine: The Fight At The Dinner Party!

J.T's PoV.

I gave Angelina, Larry and Gregor a cold look then spoke up "GREGOR OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" everyone looked at me and I saw that the rat that was trying to sneak out had stopped and started growling at me showing his teeth Ripred on the other hand was getting Lizzie out of the room I bet just incase of a panic attack hit her I saw the tall man who was dressed in what seemed to be like a royal suit or something get out of his seat which was next to Luxa and shift his katana and his long sword that was laying against the wall and held it in his left hand his katana however was not drawn and he was staring me down.

Harold's PoV

Damn what is this overlander thinking he could cause a human rat war again but what he said about the assassin. Then the guards came running in and stood behind the two overlanders the female and the male which looked a lot like me. So he must be my twin. I heard him say "GREGOR GET OUT OF THE WAY!" then I turned around seeing about 13 cutters crawling up into the High Hall windows behind us and it seemed that they had Gnawers on their backs or in the overland they call them Rats but here their huge compared to their overland relatives. So now there where only eight of us who had weapons the guards looked pretty beat up so I called over to them "How fair you Sergeant Troy?! Can you, and you're men make it through this battle?" he called out "If we must but we are beat up badly!" I gave a sigh watching the cutters crawl up with the Rebel Gnawers on their backs one was just crawling over the one rail that was separating us from then the I gave a release sign then called back out "Get more troops Sergeant Troy and get to the hospital wing and give the overlander warrior you're weapon! King Ripred do you think you help us through this fight it would be a great help!" Ripred nodded. Then Sergeant Troy tossed his weapon over at Gregor which barely caught the Skimmer and spun around while catching it then getting into a underland's classic fighting stance and held the skimmer out infront of him, King Ripred got into his own Gnawer fighting stance and called over to Bloodclaw "BOY GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" bloodclaw shook his head and yelled back "NO BECAUSE TODAY IS THE DAY YOU SHALL FALL!" king Ripred let out a snarl "YOU CAN DREAM BOY! HAROLD, GREGOR INTO FORMATION APLPHA 'V' DO NOT LET ANY OF THE CUTTER'S OR GNAWERS PASS THIS POINT!" out of the corner of my eye's I saw The new overlander turn around and say something to the other overlander's. as I fell behind Ripred and Gregor fell on Ripred's left side.

Gregor's POV

God damnit just when everything was going smooth the Cutter's have to show up along with wait is that Rebel gnawers? Holy crap! And why is J.T's left side of his face covered in blood and why does Jackie look so scared. As the cutter's approached the bar separating us I grabbed Luxa and shoved her into Howard and gave him the 'Take her to safety look' then he gave me a nod as the Ambassador called out to a guard and Ripred got up and yelled to bloodclaw to get back and fight with them and he called out 'Today is you're fall.' And then Ripred told us to get into V formation and not let anything pass us no matter what. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw J.T tell Jackie, Angelina, and Larry and my parents and sister's something. Then the first cutter on gnawer broke through the only bar separating us from them. Then something weird happened.

J.T's PoV

Angelina, Larry, Lizzie, Boots, Gregor's parents and the under Lander's went running twords the door as the under Lander's left I stopped Angelina, Larry and Gregor's parents and let Lizzie and Boot's leave but Lizzie was having a panic attack so Gregor's Parents left with her. So that left me Angelina, Larry and Jackie I grabbed Larry's shoulder and looked over at Angelina who was holding Jackie hand looking at me and spoke up "Larry, Angelina, Jackie if I make it out we all make it out alive of this I just want you to kno-" at that moment Bloodclaw had lept over two Gnawer's that were on Cutter back as the second one helped him jump past Harold, Gregor, and Ripred's defense almost immediately as the Bar was broken I turned my head seeing the rat in the air and pushed Larry and Angelina to the side since Jackie was right infront of me I dove to the ground and heard her scream something but I couldn't hear it from Gregor, Harold, and Ripred's grunting from trying to hold the rest off and Gregor was in a complete rage and I saw Larry and Angelina staring at me with frightful eye's as the rat grabbed my shoulder with all of it's might getting past my shoulder pads. It sunk it's claws right into my vest, I let a slight grin escape my mouth as he picked me up with one paw and swung me to the left I saw him start to charge at me. I flipped so that my right arm was on the floor and I landed with a back flip barely missing his left claw then doge rolled to the left missing his tail by and in watching as it made a giant hole in the ground in the shape of a tail. Then I saw him coming around with a left claw and pulled out a smoke bomb activating the tazer in my left glove throwing down the smoke bomb covering the entire room in smoke and I herd Gregor clicking his toung and Ripred doing the same Harold was swinging some sort of chain blade which had scared me from his skill with it. He had sliced through a Rat and a Ant fused. Then I saw the rats claw inclosing on me so I ducked down and ran to the side and saw a tail heading twords me, I swung my left and swords the tail pulling out a flash bomb seeing that the smoke had cleared and 6 rats were dead and 5 ants were dead too so that meant Seven rats and Eight ants were left standing. Then I saw one of the eight ant's charging twords me as I grabbed Bloodclaw's tail which pushed me back a little making a loud squeaking noise. I pulled the flash bomb from it's holster and threw it at the rats giant teeth. When it came in contact with the teeth a little blood squirted over me and I heard the ant crash into the wall. Infact no one there was expecting that I saw Harold grabed his eye's a scream "WHAT IS THIS RECHED LIGHT!" then Ripred stopped his spinning and slit a on coming rat's neck and let out a shriek of pain from the brightness of the light which I had my eye's shut when I threw the flash bomb at the rat's teeth so I immediately opened my eye's and pulled out my Chain Whip and swung it at the ceiling and activated both tazer's at the same time and the chain whip stuck on the ceiling and I pulled out one of the two twin Katana's and I saw Gregor having no problem but Harold and Ripred were having a lot of trouble with bright light from the flash bomb. Then it hit me with all of the brightness in the room if I were to throw some throwing stringed needles I would hit all of them with a two per kill rating but with a little electrical current I could get a one shot kill currency.

Gregor's PoV

Did he just throw a Flash Grenade? Man is J.T ganna have some explaining to do later when we are done here and how did he know that Bloodclaw was a trader? And how is Harold not even breaking a sweat holding both of those weapons up at once? And what's up with J.T and Harold? They look almost the same except for armor, skin color, hair color, eye color, and fighting style and color of their clothes.

I looked up into the air catching something out of the tip of my eye and it was Bloodclaw hurtling past us from above I saw Harold to busy with his number of enemies and Ripred was holding his own and so was I. so I shouted out "J.T BEHIND YOU TURN AROUND BLOODCLAW IS IN THE AIR!" and he turned his head and pushed Larry and Angelina out of the way seeing that there was no time to push Jackie out of the way he took the dive and knocked him and her to the floor covering Jackie at that moment I turned my head knowing that he was going to be alright but he freaking throws a flash grenade down I mean what the hell! I can't see Ripred and Harold are probably having the hardest time in this room adjusting to the light in the room and so did the other creatures then I heard loud scratching and then a thud and a sound of a chain then a knife parsing through the ceiling then lighting bolt and the dust started to clear and I saw J.T hanging from the ceiling by what looked like to be a chain whip or something out of a movie and metal wires around his left hand and the tazer's were on and I saw electricity flowing through the wires and I saw one needle in every cutter's head and one in every rats chest and when I turned around I saw a Katana that was still charged with a bit of electricity flowing through it in Bloodclaw's back and Bloodclaw was glaring up at J.T and raised his tail and swung at him. I saw electricity come out from the Chain Whip and it looked like it was glowing and just in time J.T swung the chain whip and Cut off Bloodclaw's tail and pulled a hand gun and fired it three times one hit Bloodclaw in the leg and the second hit a gnawer that he had missed with the needles that was charging towards Hazzard right in the head and then the third hit bloodclaw in the chest and popped out his sword from Bloodclaw's back killing him.

J.T's PoV

I charged up my Katana and threw it at Bloodclaw's back seeing that he was turned around and his him directly next to the heart but not to kill him so he can watch his comrades die before his eye's so I pulled out fifteen throwing needles that had metal strings on them I had picked up from my marshal arts master at my first dojo and they were very fast like elastic when you pulled them back to you. Then I threw all fifteen it hit seven rats in the stomach and eight ants in the head and charged my right glove up with tazer juice and shocked all of them I saw that Gregor had his eye's open and was looking around and saw the ants and rats with the needles in their head and stomachs just when I was shocking them and the rat shrieks seemed to go on forever but looking down at Bloodclaw the expression on his face was priceless now he was pissed out of the corner of my eye I saw a rat heading twords the little boy under the table then I saw Bloodclaw bringing his tail around to hit me so I slid out my chain whip from the ceiling picking up the sparks I had hoped to get on the blade and swung it just in time to cut off the potion of his tail to shock him up a little bit then I put the chain whip back and put my hand into my overcoat and pulled out my hand gun and fired one shot hitting Bloodclaw in the leg keeping my eye on the rat that was charging towards the boy under the table and fired another shot at the rat that was about to hit him with it's claw right dead through the head, then the third I shot I gave a slight grin and fired it at Bloodclaw's heart pushing my katana out of his back because the electricity that the Katana put in him met a new owner the silver pellet and switched through to it and the electric discharge blew the katana out and all of Bloodclaw's blood started pouring out of his body. Then I looked over at Ripred, Harold, and Gregor who were looking at the dead rats and ants.

Harold's PoV

How did they all die.. I remember a flash then I heard a thud then nails swinging and three loud booms then a ZZZZZZZZZZ. Then I opened my eye's and apparently Gregor and Ripred had theirs open and were looking at the dead bodies there was a needle in each of the ants heads and each of the rats stomachs and they all had this strange light coming from the needle which had a thin trail of that light heading all the way to the man standing at the door who was uninjured but had holes in his upper right hand chest he was holding onto the string while holding a small metal item in his right hand and were attached to the strings and he had this evil grin on his face. And was staring at us with a grin but a disturbing look in his eye's they had changed colors almost to blood red but changed back to normal as he placed the small metal object in his overcoat and pulled the Needles back and caught each one of them in hand and made a very slight hand movement that I'm sure no one else noticed and the electric stopped and put them in a holder on his right leg and turned his head over to the two overlander's in the corner and the one on the floor. Who was now getting up. I watched as the overlander dressed in black ran over to the girl picking his sword up slopley while running since it was stuck in the floor and helped her up.

J.T's PoV

I sent the three a cold glare I mean how could they let that rat get past them he was going to kill the boy under the table. Then I looked over at Larry and Angelina who were huddled in the corner together. Then what caught my attention was Jackie struggling to get up so I slipped my handgun into my holster in my overcoat and ran over managing to pull out my twin katana from the stone while running over to her and helped her up. As she turned her head to look at me and our eye's met and most of the rage that was built up was starting to slip away fast. I lifted my left hand and brushed away the hair that was in front of her face and said in the softest tone I could muster up at that moment and said "Hey you ok Jackie? Looked like the fall got to you." While trying to keep her from seeing all the dead bodies. So I sent a look over at Angelina and Larry which had a terrified look on their face and just then ten of the 'Reinforcements' that were supposed to be there like one minute ago rushed through the door and I shot a glare at them saying "Can you please escort my friends over there somewhere were they can rest or get a bite to eat and relax and her too." And pointed over at Larry and Angelina and put the mask I handed to Jackie earlier to block out the stench of the sewers and other toxic airs and put in around her eye's and looked at one of the guards and gave him a sympathetic look and he nodded and quickly took Jackie out of the room then two other guards had to 'escort' Larry and Angelina out of the room because they were like stone and I headed for the door when Ripred called out in a grunty matter "Good job boy. You did good." I gave a slight nod as a sharp pain hit my leg and I looked down and I saw Bloodclaw holding onto my leg with eye's that you could tell he's almost dead and opened his mouth and spit out the blood and spoke up "Tell me you're name ove-" there he let out a verry nasty cough all over my good shoes too then continued "Overlander wa-warrior." I nodded "My name isn't J.T like everyone say's it is and don't forget this because in the next life I'm expecting a rematch My name is.."

Chapter Ten: The Dark Secret Of The Warrior Of New…..

J.T's PoV…

The rat looked up at me with fading pulps "My real name is Hamlet Bartholomew Frill..." and with that the rat let his grip go and gave one last sigh and all signs of life left him and I saw out of the corner of my eye the boy with Lime green eye's, Dark brown hair, and Pale skin looking like he was going to have a breakdown then I looked over at Gregor, Ripred and Harold which I heard his name when Ripred shouted something blah blah Harold, Gregor 'V' blah blah blah. Gregor looked like he was fighting tears, Ripred had a mournful expression on and Harold was at the boy's side trying to sooth him then shot a look over at me. Then I gave a heavy sigh "What did I do wrong?" Gregor lifted up his head and stared at me then looked over at the little boy. "His father's name was Hamlet and his Hisser's name was Frill.. they both died defending a false cure for the Pelage fighting against a small army cutter's." I put my head down and looked over at the boy. Then began to walk over to him wand knelt down beside him and put my arm on his back and took my left hand and turned his head seeing that his face was stained by tears and his all around facial expression was pain, sorrow, agony and anger right now. Not what I saw in him before when I first walked in. then he spoke up "I-if I was at t- the Vineyards of Eye's I co-could have s-saved them" then he let out a sob then a sniffle. Then I spoke up "If you were there, it would be a high probability that you would be dead alright? Get over the past I'm sure you're father was a good man but you have to move on you have a sister and you are the only person that's a halflander down here so get all of you're sobbing out because mourning over the past will bring nothing but more sorrow. Do you hear me?" the boy just looked up at me with a quizzed and sorrowful look on his face then nodded I felt Harold, Gregor and Ripred eye's beading down on me. As the little boy got up and walked out of the room I got up and turned my head staring Harold, Gregor, and Ripred down then turned my head and flicked my wrist in the air "So when is this party going to get started?" I head Ripred chuckle Gregor shift his position and Harold sheath his blades. Then heard Harold speak up "Tomorrow afternoon is training see what you can fare against overlander." And with then he stormed out of the room. Then Ripred spoke up "After that it's echolocation training for you two overlanders." And began to walk out of the room then Gregor spoke up "Then after that I guess it's reading the prophecy?" Pretear


End file.
